


The Aftermath

by AristaStarfyr



Series: AU FART [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Erotica, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr
Summary: A continuation of the Starfyr Series, AU smash up and all sorts of fun stuff.  These works are OLD and are a sequel to Guilty Pleasures





	1. Choosing to stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the radio silence, RL has been a killer!
> 
> I've been putting 95% of my creative juices into making certain my new business is here to stay. Having said that, my free time has been not around. And I've been picking at things that call to me in terms of writing. I don't want to drop anything but my Omegaverse has gone dormant for a bit.
> 
> And I have heard nothing from my co-hort, Emerald_leaves. She too has a ton of RL stuff going on so I hope that all is well with her. If I don't hear from her soon, I may just put up my parts of CMB on blots and Scribbles or even start a new 'book' in Soulmate series just to keep the creative juices flowing! 
> 
> Which is why I'm putting up pieces that are years old and out of order since I DO want to finish Guilty Pleasures, but also want to share stuff when my tank is still low. Thank you for your patience and understanding!

She said she wanted to stay. That after the threat was gone and while her home was broken, it wasn't dead, she wanted to _stay_. Raphael had been shocked and ecstatic and a little afraid when it happened.

 

Wren was clinging to her father as he held her tight, petting her hair. At that point, the guys were certain that they were saying goodbye. Raph was convinced that he was going to do this again and he wasn't entirely certain that he could do that and survive. To watch her disappear into that portal and never see her made him panic. His heart clenched as Wren clung to her mother. He started a moment as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Leo standing beside him, watching him with that infuriating pity smile on his face. Raph could feel his lip tremble and he sniffed, turning his head deliberately away from his brother. He knew words were exchanged between mother and daughter, but he couldn't hear them. Finally, Arista held Wren at arm's length, smiling slightly before kissing Wren's forehead. This time he did hear words. "I promise."

Wren turned to them with tears in her eyes and Raph was certain she was coming back for one final goodbye. He straightened up, squared his shoulders, held her as tightly as he dared while she kissed him in front of everyone! And, believing that this was their final kiss, didn't care as he returned it with as much passion as he dared. When the kiss ended, he realized that her family was gone. Then he heard her whisper in that secret language she had steadily taught him and he looked back at her in shock.

"But...you're still here."

"Exactly where I should be."

He wasn't going to cry. Nope. No crying. He was the muscle! He was Macho! No tears, _ever!_

Wren protected him by hiding those tears in the crook of her shoulder.

 

That was eight months ago. She trained with Master Splinter but it was nothing like their training, and definitely not like April's. It was geared more towards flexibility and keeping agile than an ability to defend herself. She still maintained her room even though most nights she spent with Raph. And after suffering the winter without  
complaint, it was once again spring. Wren quickly learned that even male turtles had a season. The arguments and pushing around were more frequent as was Raphael's needs. Wren waited till after that season to suggest to Raph her previous ideas. And slowly, ever so slowly, Raphael started to loosen his death grip on her.

It was because she let him come to the decision, not telling him it had to be so, not pointing out what was missing, just waiting. She was content with his decision in whatever direction he chose. And it was surprising that his acceptance happened when they were resting together quietly, feeling the sweat cool out their bodies. "If ya could have them, which one would be first?" He was still inside her, still thick and warm as he panted out the seemingly random question.

Wren could feel her heart ramp up again as she tenderly rubbed the back of Raph's neck, thinking about the query. "Who would you feel most comfortable with?"

"Mikey." The answer was immediate. "He's harmless. A nutjob, but still harmless." Meaning he was not a threat to Raphael's claim over her. "And not in his room."

"I don't want to do that in yours," she responded amicably. "And in my room...would smell like both of you, then."

"I can take your room smelling a little different," Raphael rumbled softly as he nosed her neck. "I don't want him hurting you."

"Are you saying you want to watch?" Wren felt him shrink away a little bit. "I'm okay with that, but you need to make certain it's okay with him. No one watched you make certain I didn't get hurt the first time." She smirked a bit, tightening her muscles around him. "I think it would be very arousing. You watching me break apart under your brother, knowing he was filling me up." She gasped when he moved, caught up in her words. "You pulling me off just to take over and make certain it was your cum oozing out of me."

" _My_ bird," Raph growled, claiming her as gently as he could while she moaned her triumph. 

"Always," she breathed, clinging to him in the process. A few moments later he growled low and deep, relaxing as she could feel the hot pulses within her, the fluid dripping out and trickling down her rear when there was no room left inside.

 

The actual process of bringing up a polyamorous relationship was much more difficult than Wren originally thought. Raphael had claimed her so possessively that no one dared touch her beyond a brotherly embrace. It endeared her more to them than she cared to admit. It also let her know that if this was going to happen, Raph needed to actually give his blessing instead of beating around the bush and simply assume that they knew.

Video game night had Wren, Raph, and Mikey up late, each trying to get their little digital go-cart across the finish line. Donnie and Leo had called it quits a long time ago, leaving the other three night owls to their death match. Going on midnight and now it was Wren and Mikey, last race, winner take all. Wren was determined to win it. "What's the pot this time?" Raph asked casually, trying to throw Michelangelo's attention. 

"Death by Chocolate ice cream and one Neo for I.C.K.!" Michelangelo announced his prize for winning.

Wren never took her eyes off the screen and just smirked. "A kiss on the lips."

Mikey nearly dropped his controller. He recovered his fumble quickly, but not quickly enough. Wren shot a banana at his car and zipped past him to the finish line. "YES!" Both her hands went up as she proceeded to perform a victory dance that rivaled even a football player. Or even Mikey's, for that matter. "I _pwned_ you! That's right, I'm the man!" Raph couldn't help but laugh at the scene, especially when Mikey just stared at Wren with a faintly terrified expression. Once the girl settled down, she flopped down beside the youngest brother who nearly flew away from her as if he were electrocuted. "You okay, Mike?"

"Y-y-y-yeah! Sure! Completely awesome!" He still made certain that he wasn't touching Wren and kept giving unsure glances at Raph in the process. "You were joking about your win, right, Wren?"

"Nope." She even popped her lips at the word. "I meant what I said."

"Aaaaaah....." His eyes went back to Raphael who was watching Mikey with a mildly curious expression. "You're trying to out-prank Doctor Prankenstein, aren't you? I got it!"

"No, I'm not," Wren quipped lightly. She watched Michelangelo, waiting for true comprehension to sink in. It took three minutes. Wren had gone back to just playing around on the video game, her voice silent as Mikey verbally tried to work it out. Finally, he dropped to his knees beside her, mouth hanging open.

"You _are_ serious." 

"Yes." She set down the controller and turned her attention towards the orange banded brother. "I'm very serious."

Blue eyes lifted up to look at Raph. "I don't know what you're thinking, Wren. I'm not about to get flattened by Raph-on purpose!"

"I ain't gonna flatten ya," Raphael grunted. "If that's what she wants..." His eyes looked back at her and Wren smiled at him, her eyes holding nothing but love and adoration. "She can have it."

Michelangelo's jaw couldn't drop any further. He continued to watch Raph get up from his seat and just trail his fingers over Wren's head. "But I'll be there to make certain she don't get hurt if it's more than a kiss." He headed to his room without another glance back at them. 

Wren moved to reach out for Mikey's hand and pouted when he still inched back. She decided to leave her hands in her lap. "Remember that day when I was so upset that Raph and Leo were fighting about me?"

He had to think for a minute but then nodded his head slowly. "You were really upset."

"I said that I didn't want to break this family apart. If you guys were taught to share everything as a form of survival, then I wasn't opposed to that train of thought. My own family shares like that and it works really well for them." Wren added a few vague details about her parents' and extended family's arrangements as Mikey continued to listen, taking it all in and realizing that she was, in fact, _not_ pulling a prank. He also wondered when she shifted so close to him that they were almost touching. And why she was smelling so good, right now.

Michelangelo swallowed an imaginary lump. "And you want to start now?" His voice was soft and dry, barely making any sound that was identifiable as his.

"There's more than just me involved in this." She finally moved to just rest a hand over his. Mikey flinched slightly, but he didn't move away. Suddenly her touch felt like tingling electricity and he could smell her even more. "I'm not doing anything you're not ready for. But when you're ready to give me the victory kiss that I won fair and square," She smiled, letting her hand drag back. "I'll be waiting."

"What....What about the guys?" He meant Don and Leo. 

"You're the beginning of something precious. I hope." With that, she decided to move. It was super late anyway. "Good night, Mike."

"G'night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey considers the prospect that Wren offers

Two weeks later, Mikey made his decision. During the time between, Wren didn't treat him any differently and neither did Raph. It seemed all they wanted to do was plant the idea in his head and see what came of it. And leaving Mikey to thinking about an idea was the best way to get the ball rolling. Michelangelo spent a lot of time watching her, observing how she and Raphael interacted and how she interacted with everyone else. In all actuality, it was he who pushed getting closer, jockeying for time and attention and going as far as he felt he could before Raph hunted him down. He wanted to see how far he could push that envelope but he also knew he needed to take that first step. 

She was offering. Raph wasn't exactly pummeling him to stop, either. That was when Michelangelo realized how much control Wren actually had on Raphael and it was clearly more than Leo's hold on him. And if anyone wanted to get a leg up on Raph, they needed to get in with the person who had captivated the turtle the most. He decided to make his move one night when they were up late again, this time quietly enjoying the silence and company. Mikey was sketching Wren as she read her book in the bean bag chair. She was completely relaxed, engrossed in those printed words and Michelangelo simply continued on, sketching and capturing the tranquility. It was one of those rare times that he wasn't bouncing around, filling the void with sound just so there was something to do.

"Look, Wren!" He went over to her as soon as he finished it, eager for her response.

She set the book down carefully (So much like Leo!) and took the sketchbook in hand. Her mouth turned up into a smile as she studied the picture, taking in all the details while Mikey waited impatiently for a response. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and started talking about it, noting this detail and that detail while Wren smiled and nodded. "It's beautiful, Mike. You've got a really good talent here."

"You think so?" Mikey was bright and eager as he looked over Wren's shoulder to see what she was seeing. She pointed out delicate details that she took note of. Some he knew, some he didn't. Eventually, his chin was resting on her shoulder as they both discussed the piece. "An artist. Like a professional one." 

"Of course! It's not like they can see you if you want to keep your identity an enigma. And this is beautiful wor--" Wren had turned to look at Mikey and her mouth connected abruptly with his. She started for only a moment and then fell into the kiss, letting him move around a bit before she tilted her head so their lips matched nearly perfectly. When they parted Mikey gasped softly, worried at first that he'd overstepped a boundary even though he remembered what she had said. It appeared that he had nothing to worry about because she smiled at him, cupped his cheek with her small hand and drew him in closer for another kiss.

It turned out that Mikey was _very_ good with his mouth and a quick learner. And he was playful, something that had Wren grinning into the kiss. They had spent some time like that, exploring with lips and teeth and tongues, simply enjoying each other for who they were. The turtle picked up on her shift in scent long before she noticed that unique musky scent an aroused turtle tended to give off. Eventually, he worked to shift around to the front of the bag chair, curling up around beside her and offering light touches to any place he felt was 'safe.' Her hair, her cheek, her shoulder, and arm. Finally, even Michelangelo needed to break for breath and he heard her words then, right by his ear slit.

"Beautiful work." Her lips pressed against the scaly skin right under the bandana and his breath hitched again. She pulled back, admiring the darkening blue of his eyes as they zeroed in on her teeth briefly snagging her lower lip. "Want to go again?" His eyes pulled up to her face and without another word, he nodded once. Mikey leaned in first and she accepted, leaning back some into the bean bag so he would have to follow her.

About two hours later, Wren came into Raph's room, fresh from a shower and still holding onto her hazy look. Since it was late, she only bothered with walking around in a towel and carried her fresh clothes under her arm. Raph was there, in bed, shooting ninja stars onto the dartboard on the opposite wall. "Have fun?" He sounded gloomy and avoided looking at her.

Wren was determined not to draw too much attention to his mood. "Yes. He's sweet. And a fine kisser." She couldn't help but smirk as he rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, so he's better than me?"

"You're jealous already, Raphael?" Wren made certain to stand in front of him, arms crossed over her chest, towel still in place on her front. "We can't do this if you think I'm comparing you to everyone. I'm not. That's not what's going on in my head."

He tried-he tried _really_ hard not to look at her. But those creamy thighs were at his eye level and anything above was obscured by the towel. "All ya did was kiss?"

"Mmhmm." That's when the towel dropped and he took in a deep breath. He could almost see the dampness other than her showered skin ooze from between her thighs, the flush was more from hot water and her nipples looked like they were going to pop off her. "The rest is for you since you weren't there to watch." And Mikey was still too nervous and she didn't mind one bit. Going at his pace was more important than satisfying her. However, she couldn't deny that kissing the young turtle had its benefits. Raph's eyes went predatory as she climbed not only into bed but over him as well. She was hot and feeling denied right now so rubbing her sex on her lover's hard muscled thigh brought a sigh of relief from her. She put on a show for him, rocking and tilting her pelvis for the most contact and gasping when he shifted his leg for her, giving her better access. 

"God _damn_ ," Raph breathed, feeling smug as he watched her jaw drop and her hands held onto him. "Yer that horny? Enough to just hump my leg?"

"You feel that good," she panted as her hand rested over that growing bulge and softening slit. "Gods--so hot...empty..." Her brow knit together as she rocked her pelvis more, finding that knot in her belly growing tighter. She gasped out his name when his hands went to her hips, helping her find her release as his eyes locked on her face. She didn't even squeak when Raph flipped her over, kissing her deeply with a low sound in his chest. Wren's legs opened to accept his thighs and she was already arching up into him, trying to coax him to drop down. He grinned when she whined her frustrations, digging her nails into his arms.

"Got an itch, Birdy?"

" _Raph_."

"Need me ta scratch somethin' for ya?"

"Raphael!" Wren growled, drumming her heels on his shell. "Come on!"

He laughed, the sound more carefree than usual before he put his weight on one hand to help guide himself in. She groaned loudly and shifted her hips upwards sharply to get him in faster. The coupling was fast and quick, only to start up again a minute after a quick rest. "Fuckin' amazing, Wren." He nuzzled into her throat as he thrust into her again, making her body shudder around him.

"You are," Wren breathed as she rested her hand on the back of his neck. He spent the rest of the night making certain she was drowning in his scent.


	3. Catching Mikey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to have a chapter from one of my main stories ready but not in the cards. Here you have Wren capturing another elusive turtle!

Michelangelo slowly familiarized himself with Wren's mouth over the next two weeks. Kissing became an awesome pass time and it seemed as if he was really getting the hang of it. It wasn't easy because she was smaller in the mouth area but smelling her verified that he  _had_  to be doing something right. What caught him off guard was the way she sat back and then pressed her finger down his midline. He gasped, feeling that new pleasure tingle his nerves. Mikey leaned forward, his breath shivering as he watched her eyes darken. They flickered up, meeting his bright blue and he leaned in for another kiss, covering her hand with his own and pressing gently on his plastron. "Again?" Her askance was quiet but he could hear her as if she had shouted.

Mike nodded, swallowing hard. He could even feel his tail vibrating from the anticipation and when that pressure returned to trail down his midline, he moaned. "Feels good, Wren."

"I want to make you feel good," she murmured low, repeating the firm petting action and watching him melt. Every time her fingers stopped well away from that growing bulge and just tickled up the edge of his plastron to repeat the process all over again. She watched carefully as his breathing ramped up, his leaning towards her space became that intense hovering. Then when she drew her fingers up, she grazed the soft, delicate connective skin between flesh and shell, making him growl out that unique sound. 

It wasn't something he was used to. Michelangelo's eyes flew open and he slapped a hand over his mouth. And then he stared at her because she didn't laugh. Instead, there was a soft, inviting smile, giving him time to process what was happening, what she was doing and what she was offering. Wren glanced over in the direction of where her room was located. "We can go somewhere more private if you want." 

More privacy meant that Wren was willing to go further. Was Michelangelo willing to go further? He contemplated that, letting his hand drop from his mouth. "Okay?" Wait. He should be more assertive, shouldn't he? "Ah, okay!" He grabbed her hand and nearly lifted her off her feet as he stood up. Wren just smiled, squeezed her hand around his finger and suddenly Mikey was very,  _very_  aware of how much larger he really was. "Are  _you_  gonna be okay?  _Is_  this okay? I mean... you're tiny."

"Michelangelo," she took a couple steps towards her room, pausing to make certain he would follow. "It's okay. I can handle Raphael, right?"

At the mention of his brother, Mikey paused, giving Wren an uncertain look. "What about Raph?"

That made her stop the gentle pull on his hand and she stepped closer to him, looking almost level with the turtle. "If Raphael wasn't okay with this much, this wouldn't be happening. He's put a lot of trust in me that I know what I'm doing. And he's put a lot of trust in you as well. He even broached the subject first."

"He did?" When Wren started moving, Mikey followed, interested and curious about this new chain of events. "What did he say?"

"He said that if I was going to go through with this...unifying everyone and sharing me," she looked back to Mikey, making certain he had his attention, "He wanted to know who I would choose first."

That made Mike's eyes grow wide. "And you picked me?"

"No. He did."

"Raphael?" That seemed....why would he do that? "Why would he pick me?"

"Because he trusts you." They weren't exact words, of course, but Wren knew how to read Raphael well enough. By the time she could finish her explanation, they were in her room with the door closed. "He trusts you the most, Mike. You won't ...He's afraid that I'll find someone more appealing and this wasn't what this is about."

"What is this about then?"

"It's about keeping the family whole. I want to do my part."

Mikey arched his brow. If she wanted to be helpful by being their woman, it seemed a little selfish on their parts. He still didn't understand what she could gain from it. "To become all of our stress relief?"

"I trust you-all of you-to take care of me. Trust me to take care of you." Wren moved forward to stand before Michelangelo, resting her hand on the center of his plastron, over his heart. "I don't carry a weapon. But I will protect and fight for you with every breath I have. There is more to healing than just bandages and thread. If you let me, I will help carry burdens, both joy and sorrow." She reached up to touch his face, hand sliding along his jawline. "This is how I was brought up. A close family shares everything. Everyone. There isn't a place for secrets, but that doesn't mean there isn't privacy. I want to share with you joy and love; you're as precious to me as anyone else here, Michelangelo."

"But...you fell for Raph first." He didn't sound confident. Mikey's voice was rough and thready, barely noticeable as being him. While he didn't think it was a trick, he was fairly certain this was some strange dream he was having. The strangest, longest dream ever.

"I've fallen for several people," Wren explained, watching his eyes. They were still so confused, wanting to believe, yet not. "Others who are familiar with this kind of love, not afraid to share. In fact, they relish in this. They find strength in this. They were the ones who taught me that this brings strength and does not divide people apart. It's work, a lot of work, but more rewarding than anything else I can dream of."

"If that's so, why aren't you with them?"

"Because my heart belongs here." She wasn't able to say anything else because Mikey swept her mouth up into a kiss, taking her breath away in the process. Now he was assertive when before he was simply joining in and learning. Now he  _wanted_  and desired. And she was completely accepting of it. Oh, he knew in the shadows his brother was there and before he was against it, but now he could understand why Raph was concerned. This wasn't about making certain that Mikey wouldn't take advantage of her, it was so that Wren was safe. And Michelangelo vowed with every kiss that she would be safe.

They made it to the bed and fell on their sides. Mikey watched Wren's hands as she touched him, asking for permission to touch places she hadn't before. His quiet acceptance was just that as he saw how her fingers dipped to intimate places, touching and caressing. She knew what to touch and where to touch. His tail made that sound come from him again and before he knew it he was out, throbbing and warm, but not as warm as the scalding heat of her hand. "Wren!"

She stopped. His eyes popped open in shock that she dare stop! "W-why did you stop?"

"You don't want me to--"

"No!" He was almost frantic as he shifted closer. "Keep going.  _Please_." 

Wren rushed forward to kiss him, her hand gripping gently before pulling and letting her fingers drag along the tip. His growl was back as his mouth ravaged hers, hips shifting but not quite catching the rhythm at first. She slowed her pace down and when it caught he gasped. He didn't last long and she knew that was going to happen. Her words were rough whispers as she felt an echo of what he was feeling, groaning as the pulses dampened her clothes. She protected him with a hand over his length to keep it from being crushed and her other hand almost cradling his head, stroking gently as he recovered. Michelangelo could smell her sweet musky scent as well as Raphael's arousal but for the time being he rested in Wren's embrace, pretending that it was just them.

Still looking impossibly young, Mikey finally started to move with a different brightness in his eyes as he looked into Wren's face. He reached over to touch her, drawing his fingers along the side of her face, watching how her hair shifted under his touch. When their eyes met, he smiled a bit, taking in a deep breath before letting it out. She returned the smile, cupping his face and smiling more when he nuzzled into her hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Totally awesome," Mikey rumbled before he kissed her again. She hummed warmly into the kiss, lying back more against the mattress. He broke the kiss, lifting his head back so he could look at her. "You're so beautiful."

A tender smile graced her face as she tugged his bandana to loosen it. "So are you."

"Not like. Not like you." Mikey shrugged out of his mask, trying not to break eye contact. "Totally not like you." Something cracked briefly and he recovered quickly but not soon enough for Wren to not catch it.

"Even cracked glass is beautiful," she murmured softly, making certain his eyes held her gaze. Something shifted again and she leaned up to wrap her arms around his neck and shield him away from the world. She murmured something that was meant only for Mikey's ears and he laughed a bit, sniffing a little louder than usual.

"Still beautiful," Michelangelo muttered, easing to his side. "I want to make you feel just as good."

"I'd like that," She settled more on the bed, looking expectant. Her eyes lit up as Mikey fell quiet. "Do you want some direction?" He nodded slightly and Wren smiled more, pulling her hands away and half crunching so that she could pull her shirt off. Wren's hands lingered behind her back and the lace cupped bra loosened over her chest. The turtle's eyes practically popped out of his head as he stared at her chest, breath nearly frozen in his lungs. She waited another moment before taking his hand and resting it flat on one small breast, giving him the time he needed to process it.

Mikey was captivated. Smooth, creamy skin and full lips with dark silver eyes were looking at him with complete adoration. He started to register that he was touching her. Dropping his eyes lower, he noticed that his hand encompassed half of her chest. He sucked in a quick breath, looking back to Wren's eyes as he tried to figure out what he should do now. His hand shifted, caressing the lace over skin and jumping as she sucked in a breath.

For however long he started watching them, the movies always said that a girl's breasts were magical. Right now they seemed a little lackluster. 'Heaving bosoms' were a thing on the screen. Here they were just lumps of flesh. Michelangelo slowly pulled off the bra, dropping it off to the side as he watched her skin react to the sudden cooler air. His finger lightly rubbed at one pointed nipple and he looked suddenly up at her when she made a sound. "Sensitive," she supplied, making no moves to stop him.

"Should I not touch you there?"

"No, you may touch."

He took his time, watching with wide eyes as he touched, rubbed, caressed. Her reactions were more than encouraging. Her moans, the shift of her body, the gasp she made when his mouth connected with her skin. He could feel her heating up more as that musk grew stronger. He wanted to smell more of that and moved lower, dragging his tongue down her midline just to see if it was similar to what he felt. He made it to her jeans and moaned against the crippling heat of her core. Teeth dragged over denim and Wren arched up, begging for more contact with her body. " _Gods_ , Mike."

His growl was back as well as his erection. Even on good days, he had trouble with fine motor skills but Wren's hands were there, ripping at buttons and zippers while her hips shimmied to remove pants. With a fresh eagerness, he grabbed the waistband and yanked them down, breathing in deep as her scent hit him full in the face. It didn't take him long to become addicted to that scent. It called to him, drew him in closer and before he was fully aware his mouth was on her core, lapping at the hot, tantalizing fluids. She encouraged every lick, every nibble, every gentle suck with her sounds and tilting her hips. It didn't take long for her to start giving clear, one worded directions, her voice growing tight as the tension was coiling in her belly. It was on Mikey's prerogative that he eased a finger inside her, making a low sound as her muscles tried to suck him in further, the tension finally starting to break apart.

"Oh,  _s-shell_ ," Mike uttered as he felt her, saw her, tasted her come in waves that made him want to take her right then and there. The flush on her skin was practically a beacon as he watched her settle from her high, one hand on her belly and the other draped over her eyes. There was a shift in the shadows and Mikey's eyes flickered up briefly before turning back to her, his eyes shifting to something more predatory. When Wren's eyes fluttered open, his own was  _right_  there, catching her. She felt a thrill of anticipation run through her and she shivered. "Need you."

She smiled and opened her legs more, brushing them up against the outside of his thighs. "I'm right here." The shock on Mikey's face briefly belayed the one of lust. He was still thinking that this was a dream or a trick or a joke. His eyes flickered up as there was another movement in the shadows. "Michelangelo." It was her voice that drew him back. His focus was on her. For her. 

He cried out as one slick and very slippery hand encircled his cock, making his hips jump. "Sorry, I should have warned you," Wren muttered, watching Mikes eyes glaze over at the slippery tightness on his member. Mikey took it in stride, rocking steadily as his nerves jumped and sparked in pleasure. Suddenly it wasn't enough and his eyes snapped open before looking down at them.

"Ngh, yeah--that looks awe-awesome." He pulled away complete with a thick growl, already prepared to claim her as his own. It was her sudden shift in position that made him pause and really pay attention to what she whispered.

" _Slow_ , Mike." Her touch was feather light on his jaw as was the kiss on the opposite side. Something else was added to it but he didn't understand the words, nor could he care less about them. Right now the only thing that mattered was that silky wet  _heat_  that was squeezing him. The sound that came from him was primal and he didn't stop until he couldn't move in any further.

Wren was panting beneath him, brows knit together more than they should as she shut her eyes and forced a measured breath. That's what kept Michelangelo from pulling back and thrusting in sharply. "Wren?" Was she in pain? That definitely looked like a pained expression. "You...o-kay?" He should pull out and make certain she was okay. That was the responsible thing to do, wasn't it? He was trying to do just that when he moved and Wren suddenly arched her back, trapping him with her legs. It wasn't that he  _couldn't_  get out...it was the fact that if she was in pain now, he wasn't going to force the issue. "I can--"

She surprised him with how quickly she moved, sitting up to cling to his scutes and bite his lower lip. Michelangelo's apology died quickly when she husked by his mouth. "You feel  _so_  good, Mikey. Don't leave me." That was all the encouragement he needed. He finished quickly, too overcome by all the new sensations he was immersed in. Wren found it beautiful to watch him break apart, his eyes wide with shock and mouth open in a silent shout as she felt him swell one last time and finally pump his essence into her. There was something oddly satisfying about that and she took it graciously, still breathing hard as her heart pumped a mile a minute. Wren was gently rubbing his head while he had his earslit pressed against her chest, listening to that staccato beat.

"Did you...?"

"Doesn't matter," Wren murmured, "This was for you."

" _No_." 

Mikey's eyes went wide and he looked up to see Raph emerge from the shadows with a near murderous glare in his eyes. He tried to scramble back but was quickly reminded of how strong Wren's thighs were. He managed to tick off Raph by screwing this up! Then the burly turtle's eyes shifted away from him as he looked down to Wren. Mike couldn't help but feel shocked again when he heard the worried tone in his brother's voice.

" _You_  matter. You will  _always_. Always matter."

Wren watched him with adoring silver eyes still lit up with heat and want. She reached up to him, touching his jaw. "Raphie." He leaned down, kissing her so deeply that Mikey was caught between feeling embarrassed that he was watching such an intimate thing and getting turned on at the same time. When they parted, Wren's eyes were nearly closed, her body practically moving up into Raph's hands as he ghosted them down her body.

"Now you," Raph looked up at Mikey, catching him with his eerily focused gaze. "You are going to pay attention. If you want a part of her? Ya gotta take care of our girl."

There were so many underlying things in what he said. Normally Mike was adept at reading between the lines but his dick was still encased in throbbing heat and stealing his mental faculties.  _Our_  girl? "But I--"

Raph snorted, watching the way Wren arched her chest up into his hand. "Yer fine." His voice was still that rich, deeply aroused tone. Wren could feel that bulge by her head and for a moment she felt a thrill go through her that both her men were there, touching her. Raphael made certain Mikey watched and listened as he played her body, bringing her to the brink but never letting her tip over. "Now move."

He had half-forgotten he was still hard. Mikey shifted and Wren swore, her body suddenly tense as she scrambled to cling to Raph's arms. "Oh-gods, Mikey--" Blue eyes focused on her face and the frantic pulse in her throat. He didn't realize how ready he was until she made that soft, high pitched whine and her walls clutched around him in anticipation. The gentle, barely there thrusts seemed to be liked the best as she kept tensing, trying to draw him in deeper. "Oh yes. ...Yes, yes  _yes_...." The tremble in her limbs made both turtles churr and Mikey leaned in closer just to watch.

Then she pulled him in deeply and he felt as if everything opened up around the tip of his penis and the shaft was still gripped tightly. Then that first contraction hit and Wren  _growled_ , forcing Mikey to follow instinct and root just as hard and fast and deep as he dared go. "Oh  _shell_ , baby!" He cried out seconds later, filling her deeply as she convulsed under him, her nails biting into Raph's arms so she could have an anchor.

This time when Wren moved, Mikey laid back, exhausted and drained. Raph had pulled her away, clutching her close to him as a shudder went through the turtle. Wren was tired as well but she still shifted, opening her legs to her first lover as he covered her, his erection probing before finding home. Michelangelo watched as he lounged on his side, pulse still frantic as he witnessed the intense coupling. All that muscle and power was carefully compartmentalized and controlled for her. The younger turtle couldn't help but marvel that this woman managed to gentle their Psycho without breaking him. She crested again, a hairs breath before Raphael as he growled into her neck, holding her close. Mikey was trying to think of what was going to happen next as Raphael eventually pulled away and gently nestled Wren between them. The mess was still beneath them but ignored while a blanket was pulled up to cover them.

It was some time before Raph looked at Mike. He continued to watch Wren sleep, gently petting her hair in the process. Finally, he looked up to his brother. "Sorry."

Mikey had been dozing and one eye opened up to his brother's voice. A quiet grunt was his question as Wren shifted in her sleep, turning on her side towards Mikey and clinging to Raph's arm in the process. "I promised I wouldn't...I wouldn't butt in but...I just...I just couldn't let her sacrifice anymore." His green eyes flickered up to Mike's briefly before drifting back down. "I don't want to see her hurt."

"Dude?" Michelangelo wanted Raph to focus on him. "I would  _kill_  myself before I hurt her. I really want you to believe that."

The larger turtle seemed to relax more from that statement and nodded, his mouth easing into a smile. "Thanks."

"You're not the only one who ... really, really cares for her." Mikey looked back down to the sleeping girl and gently nuzzled the top of her head. Did he want to say love? He certainly didn't want to push Raph with more than what he was ready to handle. Which brought about another thought. "Do you want me to go?"

Raphael contemplated that and eventually shook his head. "Nah. I really should be the one going. I kinda butted into this private moment, anyway."

"You can stay," Michelangelo whispered. "Don't think she'd mind, would she?"

Thinking about the stories Wren told him about the people her brother lived with and how their family structures worked made him wonder what Wren was ultimately trying to do, here. "No, I don't think she would." A sharp eye glanced up. "Don't crush her in yer sleep."

"Don't think I have the energy for that anymore, dude."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two down, Two to go?
> 
> Who might be next now?

Mikey opened his eyes to the most beautiful, smiling face he _ever_ had the pleasure of waking up to. 

"Morning, Sunshine." 

A warm grin split his face as Wren greeted him with those words and a soft kiss. "Hey," he finally mumbled as he stretched. "Morning." He glanced past her and noted that they were the only ones in the room. "What happened to Raph?"

"Left a little while ago to shower down." When Mikey stretched further, she sneaked in and snuggled right up against him, offering a sort of purr as she nibbled on his jaw. Michelangelo hummed low, wrapping his arms around her. "How do you feel?"

" _Awesome,_ " he rumbled, pulling her tight against him and half turning so that she was under him. The feeling of a warm body under him sparked his interest again and he was the one who initiated the lazy make out session, letting his hands roam over her body the way Raph instructed.

It was totally a weird series of events but he wasn't complaining. There was Raph's woman, willing and open to the prospect of having them all and Mikey more than happily accepted! Part of him wondered if this was a test. Should he have resisted? Would it have been more honorable to do so? Then again, why should they conform to society's standards considering society didn't care much for them in the first place?

He breathed in deeply, taking in her scent and growling softly when he caught that desire seeping out of her. He smirked when he felt her hips press up against him, rubbing slightly before relaxing again. "Keep this up and you're going to be late for training," she cautioned in a low voice, her eyes still sparkling with mischief.

"What if I wanna be late for training?" the turtle countered, dipping his head for a moment to paint a stripe up the center of her chest with his tongue. He had taken a liking to her eyes darkening when he did that. 

"Probably not the best idea considering I would be the reason you were late for training," Wren muttered, reaching to pet the back of Mikey's head. "Sensei wouldn't be pleased."

"I'd die a happy turtle." 

Suddenly Wren sobered, sitting up and bringing Mikey's face up to hers. "Don't say that." The terrapin blinked, surprised at seeing the fear and sadness in her eyes. "Please. Don't _ever_ joke about that."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Wren." Confused, he let her bury herself into his plastron. It felt right to kiss the top of her head just before he pulled away. "Guess Raph should be out about now, huh?"

She nodded, easing her death grip on him. "Yeah. Go get washed up. I'll be there soon." 

Michelangelo was tearing up the dojo floor with is mad skills of ninjitsu. Or as Master Splinter would say he was 'properly utilizing his natural athletism with a curious bout of focus and motivation.' His brothers would say that an alien assassin invaded Mikey's body and was hell-bent on wiping the floor with their shells. For once, Mikey was the top turtle and bested all of his brothers in open hand sparring and weapons sparring, leaving his three elders groaning and nursing bruises. It was also an ego boost now that Wren had joined them and knelt beside Splinter, patiently waiting for her turn as well. With freshly washed and braided hair, she watched the turtles go through their training, trying to learn all she could even if she would never achieve their levels of expertise. 

Finally, Splinter rose up to his feet, leaning on his cane while his sons settled down before him. He went through the pros and cons of each of them, where they needed to improve, the strengths they showed. The bulk of his praise was towards Michelangelo who showed exceptional skills today. His reward was the rest of the day free to do whatever he liked. Wren couldn't help but smile when Mikey victory 'moon-walked' out of the dojo. Splinter's whiskers twitched slightly before he turned to his remaining sons. "You three will be training your student." One hand gestured to Wren. Wren's smile became a little uncertain.

Leo watched Wren for a moment and then went back to Splinter. "Sensei? Are you sure?"

"What concerns do you have about this task, Leonardo?"

The leader of the team straightened more. "It's just that you've been training her on a different level. She's not going to patrol out with us or see combat."

"This is the exact reason why you will be training her today." Splinter began walking as he gestured with a hand. "A ninja must always be prepared, not only for life and death situations but for situations that require more finesse and skill. Restraint. _Control._ " He paused, turning to face Leonardo and leveled his brown eyes at him. "Do you feel as if you're overqualified for this task, my son?"

"Well.... yeah..." That won Leo a sharp rap on the head. "Ow!"

"That is why this training is important. If you are a _true_ ninja, you should be more than capable to train your student."

"Hai, Sensei."

Splinter than turned and winked at Wren as he left the dojo. Wren kept her mildly curious smile up and looked back to the three turtles before her. Raph had a smarmy grin while Leo was still trying to figure things out and Donnie contained a 'welp' expression on his face. Wren watched her three sensei's, not making a move until they said so. Leo took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay. So what has Master Splinter been training you on?"

"Tai Chi?"

Leo threw her an unimpressed look. "Are you not certain that it's Tai Chi, or what?"

Oh. Wren straightened her back a little more. "Tai Chi, Sensei." If they were going serious, she could do serious. 

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Really, Leo? You're going to go Splinter Jr on her?"

Leo's eyes darted back to Raph. "Answering with confidence and certainty is a part of the training." He turned back to Wren. "Anything else?"

"Some katas." Her eyes were steady on Leo as she answered. "I'm not good naming them, but Master Splinter said they were first and second year levels."

Leonardo nodded then, pleased with her answer. "No weapons training then."

"Actually...." Wren carried on a playful smile. "Anything can be utilized as a weapon. Sharp eyes and a calm mind will show you."

That got the turtle's attention. "I thought he wouldn't be training you on weapons."

"Not your weapons," Wren quipped. "There are tons of them in the barn, though." Leo looked at her silently and she pursed her lips slightly. "Pitchforks, brooms, knives?"

"Begin," Leo said almost dismissively. Raph glared at his brother and Donnie glanced briefly at Leo but then turned back to Wren.

She also stared at Leo for a moment, trying to figure out what he was doing. Did Leo even _know_ what he was doing? Guessing that he didn't, she stood up and moved to a spot in the dojo that was well enough away from the turtles and began her katas, eyes straight ahead and not once glancing back to the turtles. Raph leaned into Leo's side as he whispered. "What the hell ya doin', man?"

"If we're supposed to teach her, don't you think we should know what she knows so far?" Leo didn't even bother moving towards his brother's direction as his eyes remained glued to Wren.

"She gave us an idea as to how much she knows, Leo," Don offered reasonably. "Probably second or third year."

"Second or third year by our standards? By April's? By someone else?" Leo's voice remained low to his brothers but was a firm shout when he corrected Wren on her form. Then it was back to his quiet murmurs, his eyes never leaving the young woman. "We shouldn't underestimate our students. Just like we shouldn't underestimate our enemies."

"She ain't the enemy," Raph stressed.

Leo was silent on that one.

The longer Wren performed, the more mistakes she started to make and the more Leo corrected her. The more he corrected, the more mistakes she made until she collapsed onto her knees, head down, gasping for air. Raph went to her defense, claiming that Leo was too hard on her. Donnie was inclined to agree, but he also defended Leonardo as well. Leo was the leader and since he had taken the lead on Wren's training, this was his call. Leonardo rose to his feet and walked over to her, looking down at her head. He was silent for a long time, letting the voices of his brothers wash over him.

"I did not tell you to stop."

Wren lifted her head. She was tired but her eyes held a defiant fire that Leo merely raised a brow on. "Those are all the katas I know."

"Then begin with the Tai Chi."

"Do you really care that I know Tai Chi?"

"No."

"Then _why_ do you want me to show you?" Wren felt the frustration try and choke her words and she ignored Raph's helpless look.

"Because _you_ need to know without a shadow of a doubt who is the leader here." Leo's words remained level but his eyes darkened slightly. "This is my team."

"I never said it wasn't."

"If _you_ want to be a part of this, _you_ need to follow me." Leo paused taking a step forward in her direction. "Without. Question."

"I'm not a sheep."

"You will have to be."

Wren's eyes narrowed. "A leader doesn't make his followers conform. He uses their uniqueness to his advantage for the team."

"You aren't unique," Leo accused, his eyes still on her. "You want to question everything I do? I have Raph for that. Do you want to just agree with everything I say? I have Donnie. Do you want to just goof off? I have Mikey. There is _nothing_ you can bring to this table that is unique."

"That's enough, Leo," Raph finally growled, taking a step forward just as he was held back by Donnie.

"That's really what you think, Leo?" Her eyes narrowed even more as she scoffed at the blue banded turtle. "I'm no good to you if I'm not some soldier?"

" _We_ have to fight to survive, Wren. We're not going to be accepted by anyone, anytime, anywhere." Leo took another step forward, this time he was mere inches away from her. "If you're with us, then you're a target."

"I understand that."

"And if you're a target, then we have to focus on saving you." Wren's mouth pursed tightly. "And that can get one of us hurt or killed." She was silent on that part. "Can you carry that burden with you?"

When Wren answered, her words carried on a tone of warning. She didn't like what he was saying or how he was saying it. She wanted him to back off. "Then is it not your _job_ to train me so that I can take care of myself so that I'm not a burden to you?" When she spoke, she moved forward, touching Leo chest to chest since he didn't back away from her. "I didn't think I was asking the world for that little bit. Am I?"

The movement was too fast for Wren to anticipate but when she felt her arm get jerked up she reacted on instinct. When her arm went up her opposite hand moved and tried to punch Leo in the ribs. The problem was that the bridges were in the way and she couldn't get a clear shot on the sensitive flesh. It was enough to startle Leo and Wren kept fighting even if it wasn't something that was usually found in the dojo. She acted like a rabid spider monkey and eventually she landed a lucky break. Or maybe Leo fell on purpose, she didn't know. She didn't care. In the end, she was above him, breathing hard, his attempts at throwing her proved to be futile. "I've had broken down nags throw better bucks than that," she hissed, still spitting fire from her eyes. "To survive, you fight. To live, you fight too." She practically threw herself off him, purposefully turning her back on him as she nursed her bruised wrist. Raph and Donnie were watching her, making certain she was okay as Leo still lay prone on the ground.

He took a breath, closed his eyes and smiled. "Now I know where to start."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the awkward dancing begins!

After that day, Leo was much easier on her, but Wren was a product of her parents and could hold onto a grudge like a starving dog with a bone. It wasn't that she was belligerent; she was more cool and aloof around Leo. Leo had noticed the cold shoulder and ignored it, confident that Wren would cool off and get back to normal. During that time, he started to notice that she was hanging around Raph and Mikey more-or at least it seemed that way. She was definitely closer to those two (Michelangelo, really) than what he had recalled previously. Maybe he was imagining things. It didn't seem likely considering he had caught their scent on her one morning as she was heading to the bathroom.

As the days turned into weeks, he came to the conclusion that Wren indeed had taken on another lover. Michelangelo was definitely more focused than before and he carried on an extra spark in his eye as she walked by him. Even Splinter had a discussion with her (one that Leonardo was _not_ privy to) shortly after the noticeable change and seemed to have no issue with it. Leonardo did take note that Wren willingly went into Raph's room, but when she was with Mike, they were in hers. The added bonus surprise was that on occasion, they were all together in her room. It was shocking to discover that Raphael was actually willing and able to share in that capacity as well as it did nothing to damage his current relationship with Wren. 

Over time, she eased her grudge on Leo and slowly started warming up towards him as she had done with everyone else. Leo was fairly certain that Donatello had yet to accept her offer if, in fact, she had made one. He caught Donnie look at her with a certain longing-maybe it was a bittersweet memory? But when Wren focused her attention on him, it was gone. Maybe with the way April had treated him he was afraid of touching something that was dangling in front of him. Leo certainly didn't blame him for that one bit. He knew how broken Donnie's heart had been and these days he believed that if it was too good to be true, it was. So Leo continued to watch and observe, feeling himself becoming more ...titillated by the attention Wren chose to give him every now and again.

Probably the thing that was most alluring was that it was spontaneous. She didn't seem to have a plan or a reason for things other than they were there to do. Case in point there was one time where he pulled himself out of one meditation session and blinked curiously at that fact that Wren was right there before him, also meditating. He was far from being rude to disturb her so he used that time to study her. Without knowing how deep she was in the process, he didn't want to break her concentration by moving. (He was going to stick to that explanation, too) He remembered the first day he saw her, how her parents were battle ready and she peeked around from behind them, glimpsing at the intruders who had invaded her parent's territory. He was certain that she would scream, declare them horrible monsters or even turn away, disgusted. Leonardo was completely unprepared for the warm smile that spread across her lips.

Why did she have to fall for _Raphael_ , out of all of them! It took Leo a long time to admit that he _was_ jealous of Raph. He didn't even know he had caught the girl-Mikey had to draw it out for him! And yet Leo still had to play the parent, to try and keep his brothers together and as in line as much as he possibly could while they were trapped in another dimension and at the mercy of their benefactors. There was no way he could daydream like this, hoping that she would open her eyes and look upon _him_ , asking in that deliciously confident tone if he was going to kiss her or keep staring at her. He had smelled her when she was at her neediest and he had listened to the sounds of their eager coupling. Leo always wondered if that was just as satisfying and relaxing as meditation or training was for him. Such a luxury and weakness was not in his fate. He needed to put the needs of his family first before himself.

Leonardo was now wondering how long he had been staring at her with her eyes open, watching him. He felt his blush rise up and darken his face and he swallowed, trying to get his mouth working. "I uh...." Redirection! That should work! "Why are you here?" Here. In his corner of the dojo by the tree. Meditating. No one meditated with him unless it was Sensei or it was by force. To find Wren there seated beside him within the circle of candles had been a little startling before his mind started to ramble all on its own.

Wren's mouth turned up in one corner as she tilted her head. "You looked a little lonely. I thought you'd like some company."

"Meditation is not about group participation," he almost grumbled as he tried to busy himself with something other than staring at her. He started to blow out the candles, trying very hard not to feel self-conscious that he was trying to ignore her. Leo distinctly recalled the moment when it was suddenly easy for him to slip into deep meditation. It had to have been the same moment where she joined him. Then he felt the seconds crawl on his scales when she didn't answer. He finally braved a glance in her direction and he stilled, befuddled by the fact that she was staring down at her hands, looking as if she'd been chastised for some trespass. "Wren--"

"I'm sorry!" Guilt hit him suddenly as he watched her wipe her eyes. "I-I only thought--"

"Wren, wait!" He reached out to her, missing her arm by a hair's breath as she bolted from the room. 

_Shit_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Fearless Leader blew it or not?
> 
> Wren is... after all, stubborn

The 'next attempt,' which was the only way Leo could possibly begin to describe it, was a month later. She didn't try to join him for meditation after that first time and he found himself hoping that she would come and join him again. Remembering how she ran off made him feel like more of a jerk and it didn't help him feel better with the side glares he'd received from Raph every so often. He had to have known what happened. 

All of that seemed to melt away for the time being. He was in the process of working on a new weapons maneuver in the dojo when he heard singing from somewhere in the lair. He paused mid-swing with the intent of only identifying the sound and then continuing on. What he didn't count on was the source of the singing to come waltzing into the dojo. The point of his sword lowered as he watched Wren twirl in with a grace he had yet to be privy to and singing words that seemed to be just outside of his grasp of understanding. She was wearing a skirt-the kind that flowed out when one turned like she was and her top was one of those frilly peasant things that bared her shoulders. It was one of the last good warm days before fall and winter were going to set in and it appeared that Wren was taking full advantage of it. The faster she spun the higher the skirt lifted and he could see not only her muscled calves but her thighs as well. And the longer he looked, the more difficult it was to look away. Did he even _want_ to look away? As an afterthought, he sheathed his swords. He couldn't even begin to work again when this sort of distraction was in front of him. For once, he would much rather watch the distraction.

She was a sight to behold as she danced for him. It was something he wanted to believe though he was more inclined to think she merely wandered in here because that's where her feet carried her. Leo wanted to know where she learned to dance like that, what did the words to the song mean? Why was he still here, spying on her? He was about ready to go when she came to a stop, slightly out of breath and her eyes shining as she looked up at him. "Would you dance with me?" He stared down at her offered hand. So _tiny_ and delicate! Why would she find any of them safe and desirable? 

"I don't ...." His words failed him and he briefly wondered if he was going to screw this up as well.

"It's okay," she started. A smile graced her face. She didn't move away. "No one knows the steps when they start. You'll get the hang of it." Wren waited there, watching the inner turmoil play through his eyes. She smiled more when his large green hand covered hers. 

He had to admit he was enjoying himself. He had no clue what to do or where to move but when he decided to stop caring, it became more fun. She adapted to him, dancing around and then with and then before him with intricate hand movements like some belly dancer. Or one of those fan dancers he had read about. The movement captivated him and he could feel his mouth go dry. Then she started singing in that haunting language and he was compelled to follow her, listening to the words and straining so hard to understand them. As he started to copy her movements, adjusting them to his own body and treating them like a kata of their own, he realized that she was half-singing an English version.

"I want to remember the time when you Danced for me. Remember the time when you Sing with me. Remember this place and the love it brings for it will not die this day. I recall the touch that burns within, remember the scent of you on, the wind. I will never forget even if you are near or far from me..." She was back to that language again, her body closer than before, her scent cloying even more intensely than previously. When she stepped even an inch back he filled that empty space. His eyes hunted hers and she still danced and played, asking him to be a little closer, silently daring him to bring her closer. And he dared. There was an adrenaline kick here that was so much like fighting and yet it wasn't.

He noticed when her back was towards him, pressing up against his plastron and swaying slightly. Leo was the one who placed his hands on her hips and her small hands covered his, drawing lightly up his arms. Leo shivered at that touch, his head lowered to look at her skin-he could even look down her shirt at this angle! Feeling his heart beat harder, he suddenly focused on her shoulder. _Now_ was the moment she was going to ask for a kiss, right? He could feel her eyes lift up to look at him and still, she had yet to move. Say something, dork!

"Ah," Leo stammered, glancing up at her eyes then shying away. "You can meditate with me again if you want."

Wren's eyes lit up when she heard his words and the most brilliant smile broke on her face. Leo could feel his heart speed up before he managed to force it back into an acceptable rhythm. "I'd like that." Her words were soft and warm. Simple but so precious in that moment. "I should let you get back to your work. Thank you for dancing with me. It was lovely."

For a moment he didn't want her to go. His hands tightened up on her, pulling her back towards him. But he held no claim to her and he wouldn't keep her here. "Alright." His response sounded sad and forlorn, making her reach up to touch his face. Again his breath was caught in his throat as he felt the press of teeth on his jaw, followed by what he could only determine was a kiss. A very, very chaste on to the corner of his lips!

"If you really want me to." She still hadn't moved. He still had her tight against him and if they stayed like this for much longer, she was going to find out quickly enough why. They both heard a footfall outside the doors and the spell had broken. Wren slipped way as if nothing happened, leaving Leo standing in the center of the dojo, watching her hips sashay towards Raph. Raphael's eyes lit up, watching her walk up to him and greet him with a tender kiss on the mouth. A moment later she was gone with Raph seriously contemplating following her instead of his original plan. He looked back up at Leo and smirked.

"Ya kiss her?"

Leo nearly choked on that. He practically glared at his brother before drawing his swords again. "She's not my woman."

"No, she's not." Raph agreed with a certain finality that Leo normally translated into 'Raphael was done talking.' He watched his brother stalk towards his weights and then pause, staring at the barbell for an inordinate amount of time. "But she wants to be _our_ woman." It was uttered quietly but Leo heard it well enough. He dropped his stance again, turning to stare at his brother. Raph still wasn't looking at him. It was as if he needed the strength of that barbell in order to get through this conversation. "She wants this."

"Do _you_ want this?" That was important, too. Leo couldn't stand beside and watch the girl destroy his brother's passion. He didn't want a broken Raphael and out of everything, he wanted to make certain that Raphael was okay with...sharing. "Do you want to watch her flit around between all of us? And would it even _stop_ with us? What if she decides that we're not enough? That she wants something normal?" He didn't want to say 'human.' That was a part of the normal spectrum, wasn't it? Besides, the last thing Leo wanted to do was plunge the knife deeper and hurt Raph even more.

"We're not a conquest," Raph declared with the utmost level sincerity. This time he looked up at Leo. "She...she loves all of us. And she gave up everything to be here. To be with us, ya know? She wants _us_."

"Wouldn't you rather it be just _you?_ "

Raphael actually paused and considered that question. "A year ago? Yeah. But now?" He just shrugged, offering up a small smile. "I want her ta be _happy_. And she's happy with this. And me an' Mikey are closer--he still is an infuriating brat,make no mistake but there's an understanding."

"What about Don?"

"Don won't be on board until you are," Raph responded quickly. "April hurt him big time and he has his own issues. Wren knows that."

Leo chewed on that for a moment, considering all the ins and outs of the situation. It wasn't unlike a battlefield only he didn't feel like a general this time. "She's changed you, brother. I don't think it's a bad one." He smiled when he caught Raph's grin. "I miss being able to talk with you without it turning into a fist fight."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't hurt her. Or we'll go back to our old conversation routes."

Maybe Wren wasn't the enemy after all. And maybe, just maybe she was going to be something precious in this family.


	7. Ritual for Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo seems to be all on board with it all! Hopefully for the right reasons.
> 
>  
> 
> (My week has been major suckage and it's only hump day. I bring you this piece early in hopes of love and feedback.)

While she didn't think that broadcasting her ideals and customs was a good idea, she hadn't really been keeping them a secret, either. There was no need for Wren to tell everyone who she was sleeping with (or who she wanted to get a little closer to) just as there really wasn't a need to keep her hands completely to herself. Not that she was one for extreme PDAs, she simply felt that a tender touch to let the others know she was there was sufficient. It was strange for Wren to let her fingers drift over Splinter's tail when he passed by but he didn't tell her to stop. And when she was ill and dragged it into her lap to cuddle with like a beloved toy, he didn't avoid that, either. It was oddly warming, in a way. Part of her actions reminded him of when his sons were small and needed to have that extra bit of assurance that their father was close by. Another reason was that it simply made him feel good. He was accepted. Loved. Cherished as his sons loved and cherished him. So he indulged her in these simple things, never drawing any more attention to it than necessary.

With the turtles, her actions were catered to each of them and each turtle accepted that as easily as they did their training. With Raph, she was more boisterous and flirty without being over the top. Mikey loved to snuggle. Leo was still getting used to the concept of her being with all of them so her actions were both shy and inviting. With Donnie, they were still more sibling-like but for the moments when he looked like he was a thousand miles away she was there even if she was just resting her head against his arm.

These were all things he observed and Leonardo couldn't help but marvel as to how she kept them together. She had a greater power over Raphael than he did and Leo would have been a fool not to utilize that to his advantage. Wren gave Mikey a focus that he relished in training and he had to concede that if Michelangelo had put forth this much effort all the time, he could quickly surpass Leo in speed and skill. When they came home bruised and battered Wren was there to help Donnie patch them up, her small hands nearly as skilled as the turtle's. She was friends with April and Casey and while she was friendly with the young man, Leo was quick to learn she didn't encourage his advances. When Casey tried to flirt with her, April would get angry and Wren would shut him down, insisting he should respect his girlfriend more. When she had told him that, she believed that they were alone in the kitchen but Leo had managed to listen in and then wait a moment before walking in on the pretense of getting water. Eventually, Casey's advances stopped.

Leo knew then that Wren wanted to be theirs. She wasn't planning on going anywhere else. Even though she worked with the carriage horses in Central Park, the woman was content to live with them in the sewers. They couldn't give her a life outside in the sun and she accepted that, insisting through her actions that down below was where she wanted to be. With them.

When he decided he wanted her, he looked to Raph first. It was a short conversation by Raph's weights, Leo never learned that Raph was present for Mikey's first time and Raph kind of wanted to make certain that Wren would be okay with Leo as well. But he knew how in control Leo always kept himself so he eased back a little more, cautioning Leo on how to handle her. And warning how hard it was going to be to keep her safe. Leo simply agreed and Raph smirked at him, knowing that Leonardo had no idea what he was in for.

He picked the night, prepared everything he needed and then sought her out. Leo found her in the kitchen half buried in giant freezer bags full of various veggies. She was in the midst of it all, busily chopping things and dumping them yet into another bag. She glanced up as she scraped the cutting board clean and offered a smile. "Hey, Leo."

"What are you setting up in here, Wren? A soup kitchen?" 

"Something like that." She kicked out a chair for Leo and grabbed another yam to peel and chop. "Your brother got that chest freezer working so I'm just stockpiling for the winter." Wren didn't think twice about handing him a knife and celery to cut up. "Work pays decently and you guys are always telling me my money isn't needed, so I got fixings for stews to slow cook in the winter. All you need is a bag of veggies, a quart of stock and some meat and done. We could add rice to it so it could stretch." She paused, thinking about it. "Maybe two crock pots. I swear you guys are like vacuums, sometimes."

She went back to her work, humming a lively tune and Leo just stared at her. "You bought all this...for us."

"Uh huh. Sha'hira always says nothing warms the belly up like a good stew." Wren smiled again, remembering the woman. "She's always doing her best keeping everyone fed. And I learned a bit from her so I might as well put that knowledge to use, right? 'Use it or lose it' and trust me, I'm not losing _any_ of her reci--Mmph!" Her chatter was promptly silenced by a pair of lips. For a moment her eyes widened comically and then closed as one hand reached up to Leo's cheek. The kiss was nothing intricate but it still made her heart beat faster. When they parted, she gave him a hazy look, licking at her lip as if she could taste him again. "Something on your mind, Leo?"

"Come meditate with me," he requested. Only with Leo, that request sounded more like a command. He wouldn't stop looking at her and he even moved a little closer towards her, hoping that she wouldn't pull away.

"Help me finish this and I will come with you," she husked softly, drawing his face closer to hers for another kiss. She could feel him tense slightly as he joined their lips again. The quick swipe of her tongue made him inhale quickly and the press of her teeth on his lip made him growl ever so softly. "Three more bags and then I'm yours, love."

Leo made damn certain those bags were filled quickly as they carried on a conversation that he really didn't remember. What he did recall was the warm tones of her voice and how her eyes looked like liquid silver every time they flickered up to him. Tonight she was going to be _his_ and it was like he needed to wait forever. When they walked the bags to the chest freezer he picked up her scent and all he could do was grin. She was smelling like this for _him_. He breathed in deeply, watching her shoulders square up at the sound before taking a cautious glance back. 

He was by her side in a moment, guiding her to his room with a hand to her back. Wren relaxed into that touch and even leaned into his side a bit, following him into his room. Nothing was set up for meditation and it was the first time Wren had been in Leo's room in a very, very long time. She took a moment to look around, noting how this room reminded her of her brother's: rarely lived in. Leo didn't seem to be one for decoration--or at least not one for frivolous things. There was one single Space Heroes poster in the corner of his bedroom, faded and ancient. The other side of the leader's room carried more things she had assumed she would see. A few old Japanese wall scrolls, a stand for his swords, a small bookshelf and writing table with a calligraphy set. Her eyes fell to his nightstand where a little lamp and bowl of liquid waited. Drawn to the item, she walked over to it, taking note of how meticulous the bed was made. Touching her finger to the surface of the fluid, her eyes widened as she felt a familiar, tingling warmth in the oil. 

Suddenly that expression of heated desire dropped from Leonardo's face as he met her eyes. He looked younger, completely uncertain about the situation while stuttering out an explanation. "I-I asked Raph if...he knew what your first time was like. And he said that there was this oil you kept for special occasions--he just gave it to me, I didn't go--" Leo's explanation was cut short since Wren pressed her fingers to his mouth to quiet him. When she pulled her hand away, he managed to choke out a weak "I'm sorry."

A smile grew on her lips. "Leo, you understand that this is already special, don't you? _You_ , are special." Her fingers tapped his chin once before drifting them down to his plastron. "No extra fun stuff needed."

Leo watched her critically and then looked away. "This...this is outside of my comfort zone," he admitted softly.

Her smile faded. "This isn't a competition. We don't have --"

"--I want to." He stressed, covering her hand with his own. "It's just...Yeah." He rubbed the back of his head with his opposite hand, looking off to the side as he smirked a bit. He was so endearing Wren wanted to kiss him silly again.

"Well, if you want to be able to relax," Wren started gently, "the oil has awesome relaxing fun stuff properties. Sit, Leo." She watched him sit on the edge of the bed and watch her, his leg tense enough that she saw the individual tendons bulging. She knelt on the floor before him, her eyes still locked on his. Her hands moved to the hand bindings and carefully unwrapped his fingers. She set the first wrap down and moved onto the pads that protected Leo's wrist and elbow. Wren had the same care with the other hand and arm, her eyes only moving away from Leo's when it was necessary.

Every touch was like a brand on his scaly skin. He did his best to keep his breath level and still but every time her warm hands touched him he could feel his nerves tingle and light up. His eyes followed her hand to the bowl and he watched her fingers dip in but it was almost surreal when she moved back towards him. He was caught by surprise when Wren grasped his hand with her slick one and he sucked in a quick breath, his body tensing briefly while he felt the oil get worked into his fingers and palm and wrist. She continued the methodical massage up to his shoulder before kneeling back down and starting again with the other hand. It wasn't until she was at his elbow that she decided to speak. "This oil is a weakened version of the original. Human skin absorbs it too quickly and it can be an unpleasant experience for us full strength. So it might be too weak for you to fully appreciate it."

"It will be enough," he rasped, smiling softly. "I want to fully appreciate _you_ without being completely inebriated."

Wren blushed then, staring at the golden plates that were his chest. Deciding not to comment, she then started work on the wraps on his legs, providing the same care and attention to each one as she did with his arms. And she massaged his legs with the oil, stopping at the mid-thigh when he tensed. When Wren finished, she leaned up, balancing her hands on his knees and sought out a kiss. Leo was more than ready to accept it this time, tilting his head slightly and moving his oil-slicked hands up her arms. He felt a shiver come from the young woman and he pulled her up, drawing her out on her side on the bed with his body at the edge. Her eyes were filled with adoration as she watched him study her face, touching her with the lightest touches before drawing her mouth up into a kiss. He provided her the same worship as she did, removing her clothes and anointing her with the oil. 

He found his hands to be large on her. So painfully large. It brought about that self-consciousness again. This must have been what Raphael was alluding to. How could someone so small and delicate be so accepting of them? Leo mused that in his head as his fingers trailed over her belly, feeling the muscles twitch and clench with the contact. He listened to her breath hitch as he undid the button on her jeans, watching her eyes darken again. As he tugged down those pants, her scent became ten times stronger and he growled into her smooth skin, feeling her legs shift and open as soon as they were able to. She was beautiful and Leonardo understood all at once why Raphael wanted her for himself. _Leo_ wanted her for himself! And as he looked up to her eyes, knowing that the affection and want were there just for him, he understood now why Raph was willing to share. It seemed like so much, she was willing to give _so_ much that it felt wrong not to offer just a little bit back. Still nervous and uncertain he let his gaze drift over the whole of her, features softening as he came to the full realization as to how small she was against any of them. And just how powerful she was even though she wasn't a fighter. He knew he was allowing this weakness and he welcomed it with a glad heart. With a look or a touch--or even should she fall, it would be the end of him.

Leonardo's mouth moved to her thigh so his tongue could very gently lap at the scars there. He would never tell her how close she was to losing that leg. That was information Donnie gave Leo from doctor to leader. It was information he needed to know because of how Raphael would react to the news should the worst happen. And now he would protect it from her. She didn't need to know because it didn't happen. There was no longer any danger of it happening. He tensed very slightly when he felt her fingers caress his head. "All of you take care of me." His eyes lifted up to hers again, wondering if she had been in his head. 

He ran his finger up along her folds, hearing her gasp and watching her hips tilt up to follow the receding touch. A moment later he was kissing her throat and mouth, plan instantly in action as he dipped his fingers back into the oil and then rested the heel of his palm above that softly furred mound. He'd seen what he needed to and now wanted her so high on the passion that he could feel his own control slip a little at the anticipation. It wasn't going to be easy and Leo relished in the challenge. Her catch of breath told him he had found that little knot of nerves. Circling lightly and slowly, he waited a moment before shifting down a fraction. A thrill ran through his nerves when she all but melted against him at the new sensation. 

Wren felt the heat. Heat and want and desire and she couldn't figure out what Leo was doing, exactly. His finger was moving so slowly, so methodically and she was feeling fire flare up from her hips down. The sounds she made were low and guttural as she felt her body relax more the longer he kept up that slow, methodical play on her body. Wren was trying to figure out how or even when Leo could learn such a thing. She couldn't figure out what to do to return some of that pleasure and with every swipe of his finger, her brain scattered. The only definite thing she could do was moan his name and cling to his shoulder and arm. Every time Leo heard his name, his eyes flashed with something dark. He could feel her body shift, open up more, Once her hips tilted up and her legs relaxed completely, he shifted slowly, nestling between her legs and keeping the motion with his finger so methodically that Wren was barely aware of what was going on. 

She was barely aware of the nudge at her entrance. She was practically drowning in the heat that he was stroking. And when he started to push in, she felt every ridge, every throbbing vein, and the motion feel so smooth and unencumbered that for a moment she believed he managed to insert a finger with her hardly registering it. Then she felt his legs move flush with her hips and her eyes perked up. "When did that happen?"

"When did what happen?" God, even Leo's voice was smooth and velvety, making her nerves light up.

"Yo-you inside me." She still seemed amazed, her body gently clenching around his girth as she drew in a breath.

"Are you alright? I...I can stop if you're uncomfortable--" Which was the absolute LAST thing he ever wanted to do.

"No. No, you feel," Wren sucked in a breath as she felt him retreat slowly, feeling every ridge caress her insides. " _So_ , good." She caught Leo's little smile as he pushed back in with that frustration inducing slowness. "Gods, don't stop that."

"Feel good?" he asked, leaning over her to drag his lips along her jaw. 

"Fantastic." Her smile grew when she felt his mouth and heard his growl.

"You feel really good." He was almost breathless as he eased back in. Leo felt Wren's hands on him, caressing as he struggled against her heat. "You're so hot."

"You made me," she murmured softly, enjoying how he made her feel. The last time she felt like this was at the mountain, subjected to a ritual that opened up her soul. Eventually, their slow, careful movements couldn't be maintained and they were moving together, Leo could feel the sweat on him as Wren wrapped her legs around his shell, he could move completely within her and she was calling out, tightening around him and drawing him in impossibly deeper. When they broke apart, it was together.

Afterward, he watched on with an odd, awkward expression on his face as she ran the wet cloth down the front of his plastron. He'd already insisted once that he didn't need help cleaning up and she merely shook her head, continuing on with the ritual. "You've given a very precious part of yourself. It's only right that I treat you just as precious."

Her statement stopped Leo's next protest in his throat. "I'm not precious," he croaked out after a full minute. They weren't _special_. They were _mutants_. All he could do was stare at her as she put the cloth and bowl aside, beside the bowl that still had some oil left.

Wren was still nude. And with the oil still glistening on her skin, she seemed to shimmer in the dim light as she moved to straddle his lap, settling down and smiling gently when he sucked in a small breath, suddenly uncertain as to what he should be doing. She was still warm and her _heat_ was quickly warming up the area that housed his cock. The next gesture was simple as she cupped his face in her hands, pressing a kiss to each eyelid, his forehead, chin and finally his lips. "Yes. You are. You are to me."

A hard tremble went through him. The only other people who had made him feel special was... Splinter, really. Being a leader of his team made him feel special--when he wasn't harping on his brothers and a plan was actually executed without flaws. This was different. He didn't know how he was supposed to handle it. Wren remained where she was, pressing soft, gentle kisses to him and Leo finally closed his eyes with a soft sound. As his arms circled around her waist he started reacting to the kisses, doing nothing more but returning them. For a moment his thoughts went briefly to movie quotes and he realized that Wren wasn't that much different than the fabled Ring. Just as gently as that musing came, it also went, leaving Leonardo to bask in her affection and their hour-long make out session that faded into a restful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Donnie's turn to join this little club! 
> 
> Will he or won't he?
> 
> EDIT: I forgot the second part to this and didn't realize until now. So sorry!

Donatello most certainly was not oblivious to what was happening around him, he simply chose to ignore it. It wasn't any of his business who was sleeping where or doing what in which bedroom. And it seemed nothing short of a miracle that they all managed to figure out the structure of a polyamorous relationship. (Clearly, Wren was in charge of the whole thing. Maybe Leo had enough tactical skills to organize it but he was too much like Raph. No way would he be willing to share on his own.) For the most part, his brothers were fairly discreet. He was certain much of it was due to respecting their father. He did catch faint whiffs here and there but the trespass was easily forgiven since it was towards the bathroom that he managed to find the scent of their couplings.

And they all seemed pretty happy together. At least he noticed that there was less squabbling. Donnie was actually _happy_ for his brothers and Wren since they all seemed to be enjoying the newfound closeness. Love was rare enough to find with one other person, much less several others. Don was still of the belief that he wouldn't have another to call his own, en group or otherwise. He was pretty much convinced that if he wanted to experience intimacy, he could have it hands down. But a true, loving relationship? It was all a farce, wasn't it? Media and even the first human girl they ever met prized monogamy over anything else, regardless that turtles were most certainly not. And if Donnie claimed that monogamy was the epitome of humanity, then he was certain that falling to lesser sexual deviancy meant that his brain was as animalistic as his brothers. Not necessarily a _bad_ thing, he was quick to correct himself- just...not as evolved.

No, _he_ was above such trivial things! And because of that, he could continue working on logistics and making certain his family was safe, comfortable, and could have the luxury of doing...other things. Donatello had no time for frivolity. There was the faulty generator to fix, the Shell-raiser to upgrade, Michelangelo's controller to repair and the damned toaster that kept breaking when Leo walked by it! But in order to do all of those things, he needed to take a long overdue trip to the junkyard. And while his family all enjoyed the luxuries that Donnie was able to provide them with, helping out with the grunt work was not the high point of their evening. 

"Hey, I have to make a trip topside," he started over the dings and rings of the pinball machine, the static noise of the TV and Mikey's singing to his music. Michelangelo's eyes perked up as did Raphael's tail at the offer of adventure, "-to the junkyard for some parts," he continued, seeing how Mikey's eyes quickly darted away and he sang louder as did Raph's tail disappear under his shell. "I could use the extra hands, you know. It's not like all of this works on fairy dust and magic charms!"

"But what if it does, D?" Mikey stressed, easily sliding away from Don's half hearted grab. "All of this is just an _illusion_."

"Gotta keep beating Mikey's high score," Raph grunted, not bothering to turn away from the pin ball machine.

"Can't it wait?" Donnie begged, hoping he could convince the strongest turtle to come. "The upgrades I need to do on the Shell-Raiser has been postponed for three months now! It _needs_ to be done before I have to decommission it and start a complete overhaul!"

"Go ask Leo," Raph grunted, still not looking back towards Don.

"He's _meditating_ ," Donnie sighed dramatically, including 'air quotes' with a full on eye roll. He hadn't seen Wren or Leo for a while and he could only surmise that the meditating was the usual euphonism for--

"I'll come with you!" Wren offered brightly from the kitchen area. Oh. She wasn't with Leo? _Was he actually meditating this time?_

"Thank you, Wren, but this might be too much for you," Don responded, thinking he was appearing to be grateful for the offer. He didn't catch the nasally quality of his tone. "It's a lot of back breaking work, hauling this stuff back home."

"Are you pulling an entire engine or something?" She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"No, but it's not going to be an easy haul--"

"That's fine. I'll go get my bag." She started off for her room but was quickly interrupted. Why the hell was the one person he did _not_ want coming with him was so eager to do just that? Why couldn't his own brothers take a page out of her book? Why couldn't Donnie convince her that she was better off staying home?!

"You have work tomorrow!"

She stopped, looking back to Donnie. "No I don't. I have the day off so I can sleep in. So let's go!"

"But what if we get ambushed?"

That made Raphael pause and actually look up at his brother. Then he eyed Wren who carried a look of determination on her face.

"You'll be there to protect me," she responded evenly, ignoring Raph's glance. "Besides, if the risk of getting caught is so strong, you need an extra pair of eyes to watch out for you."

"Me?!" the turtle sputtered, looking affronted by her declaration.

"Yes! Have you seen yourself when you're so focused the rest of the world just... disappears?"

"I don't do that."

Two more pairs of eyes shifted to stare at Donnie. It was Raphael who gave voice to the thought. "Really, Don? Ya wanna go there?"

"I have my knife," Wren stated proudly. "And I got the tool kit. Quit wasting time, D. We have some stuff to scavenge!" Wren was tugging on his hand by then, working on slowly dragging Donnie away.

With the tinny sound of Mikey's earphones playing, the youngest looked towards the elder turtle. "Think they're gonna be okay?"

"I'm giving them an hour to get settled before I'll go check on them," Raph answered as he turned back to the machine.

"Aww, that's cute, Raph!" Mikey sauntered up to the pinball machine to place his elbows on it and cup his chin in his hands. "Letting them go out on their first date alone~ sort of."

Raph razzed his brother a bit. "Ya think goin' to the junk yard is showin' a girl a good time?"

"Hey, it's something! Not like we can take Wren anywhere else, you know?"

That statement made Raph fall silent as he focused more on his game.

Donnie _was_ grateful for the help but he would much rather have one of his brothers help him and not this tiny slip of a girl! She was going to get hurt, get buried by some mountain of garbage or even worse? Raphael was going to find out and then _kill_ him! She seemed so bright eyed and eager to come with him and didn't complain when he started taking his usual route. It was only when he heard her gasp and he swung back without thinking to catch her before she fell that he realized he needed to pick the safer, less death defying route to get to the junk yard. "Thank you," she had murmured, taking a moment to lean on him to gather her bearings before pulling away and continuing the trek on her own two feet. Not one complaint from her. _Like April_ , he thought. 

Once at the junk yard his thoughts moved onto the amazing things humans always threw out. The place was a treasure trove of broken stuff that he could fix! He kept one eye out for Wren who never strayed far from his side and the other eye on the piles of junk they walked past, Ooohing and Aaahing over things he saw that his brain immediately knew what he could do with. Soon enough he was telling Wren what one piece was for and another was for in his excited science babble that she only understood three quarters of. As soon as his attention went onto something else, Wren would pick up the pieces of things Donnie had so mournfully sacrificed in leiu of 'more important things,' stuffing them in her duffel in the process. Eventually they had to pick out the items that Donnie really needed for the Shellraiser and other things he needed to fix around the lair. She added her own suggestions to the conversation as a simple means to keep his brain going on the right track. When it was hopelessly late and he knew that Wren's bag was over full it was time to go. Yet she didn't complain and her eyes always lit up when he started babbling about another trinket that caught his attention. Sadly, even Don knew it was time to head home.

Until he started hearing noises that weren't a part of the junk yard. He froze, lifting his hand up to make certain Wren remained quiet and then zipped into hiding. Wren scrambled as well, using her duffel as camoflage while the voices of rowdy men came towards them. There was talk of their recent mugging and how successful they were. Don and Wren were separated by mounds of garbage but she could still see the turtle. Her eyes were on him as the voices came closer. She saw the look of concentration on his face and how his eyes had 'white out' as he listened to their footfalls. Ever so slowly he reached behind him to touch his bo-staff and then suddenly Wren yelped as her pile of trash became unstable, tumbling down upon her in the process. It was all the thugs needed to hear before they rushed over to descend upon her, hooting about their good fortune. Just as one thug scruffed Wren by her shirt to pull her out of the garbage she lunged with a growl, her pocket knife slashing the guy's forearm. He dropped her immediately, howling as the others rushed her to get the weapon out of her hands. 

"What do we have here? Looks like a little sweet tart in this rubbish."

Wren felt her wrist catch and then bend, forcing her to drop the knife. That was as far as he got with her because the next moment had him eating wood. The movements were too fast paced to follow but she remained where she fell as Donatello made certain the others kept a wide berth around her. It seemed like a few seconds and an eternity had passed when it was finally done and Wren watched Don as he scanned the downed men. His eyes descended upon Wren and he extended his hand towards her. "Time to go."

"Our bags." 

"We can get them later--"

"No! We need them. _You_ need them."

"They're replaceable. You aren't." He startled himself with those words, eyes widening as he stared at her.

"They're out cold. Two seconds and you won't have to worry about fixing things," she had to stretch to tug on her duffel to pull it over her head. Following his tug again she started to move, keeping her injured wrist to her chest.

"Two seconds more and I'll have Raph breathing down my neck because I let you get hurt." He continued to tug Wren along, still peeved at himself for letting her get hurt. It wasn't until they were in the sewers that Donatello slowed down and finally demanded to see her wrist. She gave him the injured limb silently, looking at her other hand as he manipulated the joint to see how badly damaged it was. "A bad sprain," he concluded, taking off his mask to wrap her wrist. "We'll ice it and then keep it immobile for a while. You'll be fine for work the day after, I think." He looked up, noting her expression hadn't changed. "Wren? Wren, look, I'm sorry I wasn't moving fast enough."

"I'm not upset about my wrist," she muttered, glancing up a bit at the turtle.

"What are you upset about?"

"You're only worried that Raph will react because I got hurt. You're not worried that _I_ am hurt." 

He missed the social cues she gave, was oblivious to the injured tone in her voice. He looked completely confused with what she was trying to say. "Well, have you seen how Raphael acts when you get a scratch or a bruise?"

Wren looked up, disbelief very clear on her face. "Thank you for treating my wrist, Donatello. It's past my bedtime." Without another word she rose, struggled with her bag and then started walking home. She didn't bother looking back to Donnie as she lugged her overly heavy bag to the lair. Once in her room, she eased the bag off her shoulders and sat heavily on her bed, rubbing her face with her good hand.

"What the hell happened?" Raph had been waiting for her on the bed. "I checked on ya two and you were fine." 

"Got jumped at the end when we were getting ready to go." She felt Raph gingerly take in her injured wrist. "It's only sprained."

"Are ya all right?"

"I'm fine, Raph."

"Wren." He could tell she was not fine. Her shoulders were stiff and she didn't look at him. " _Wrennah._ "

"He was more scared of you being angry than the actual injury!" Tears finally fell from her face. "I just don't get it!"

Raph sighed as she burrowed into his side, tucking her injured hand closer to her. "He does care. It's just a little hard to muddle through that brain of his. You've got a battle on your hands." He shifted when Wren moved, looking into her eyes. "I bet he was terrified that you were hurt. He's our doctor. Just because he's worried about me giving 'im a poundin' doesn't mean he's not worried about you." She didn't say anything to respond so Raph continued. "He's thinking about so much all at once, all the time that he just...misses things. You've seen him forget to eat and doesn't sleep for days." Slowly the girl nodded and Raphael snuggled her more into his plastron. "I wouldn't doubt he can't turn off his head to be able to do the things his body needs to do."

There was a silence between them as Wren relaxed in his arms, thinking about what he said. "I've been a jerk, haven't I?"

"Well, working without all the information you needed makes you look like that." Raphael leaned back more against the bed frame. "A ninja knows when to gather all the intell and _then_ decide what to do with it."

"And as Leo is quick to point out, I'm no where close to being ninja material."

Raph paused for a moment, then shrugged slightly. "Doesn't mean you can't follow some of the Bushido."

"Which is actually Samurai." She looked up into Raphael's contemplative face.

"Don't tell Leo that." He smirked a bit, moving to kiss the top of her head. "Get some rest, Birdie. I'll get you some painkillers in a minute."

"I can get them myself," she countered with a thick yawn.

Raph just hummed, feeling her slip into sleep.

 

**********************************************************************


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas, Christmas time is here, time for joy and time for cheer....
> 
> And mistletoe~

Winter set in in typical New York fashion; hard and fast. A few days before the official start of winter there was a snow storm that covered the city in at least a couple feet of snow which set New York into a state of emergency. That meant that the turtles wouldn't have to worry about doing anything topside considering most of the manhole covers would be frozen shut. She spent the time 'indoors' by helping Mikey decorate for the holidays as well as provide some lore with some of the things they were hanging up. Many of the decorations were fake but she didn't mind considering it was the sentiment behind it that counted. Michelangelo was his usual boisterous self, bouncing and singing and setting up things, most importantly the tree.

Raph eyeballed the greenery that Wren was placing in some of the archways, grunting softly. "Do ya really think it's a good idea to put that up in front of the dojo, Birdie?"

"Why not?" she called over her shoulder as she was trying to screw in the little hook. Clutched between her teeth was the mistletoe's loop and the plastic plant swung back and forth as she kept twisting the screw into the mortar. "I think it's perfect."

"I still find it interesting that a poisonous plant was considered a source of life for ancient peoples was a thing."

Wren glanced up to spy Donatello observing her work. She merely smiled, continuing to twist the hook in. "It's more than that."

"Oh do tell!" Donnie smirked as he watched Wren finally hang the plant and slowly ease herself off the chair. "I'm curious to hear what your thoughts are on a plant and its odd traditions. It's a parasite."

"Ah-ah! Partial parasite." Wren rattled off all the lore she knew about mistletoe as well as its medicinal properties and even some of the lore from the kirin mountains. And as she spoke, she remained under this mistletoe and watched Donatello. They bantered back and forth, trading fact and legend until Donnie pushed himself off to stand before her. Wren smirked, tilting her head. "So..."

Donnie arched a brow ridge, giving her a questioning look. "Does the mistletoe fit well here? If you're going for the more astral and metaphysical aspects about mistletoe becoming the gateway from one world into the next, thusly representing the transience from the mundane into the mystical, I believe you made a very good choice."

Wren shook her head slightly. "Thank you, but that's not what I was thinking about."

"What were you thinking?"

"I'm trapped under the mistletoe, Don," Wren's voice grew quiet as if they needed any more privacy. "Have you come here to rescue me?"

His face went slack with shock for a moment and his eyes lifted up to the faux plant. "It's not even real."

"But the intent is," she offered quietly. "The intent is very real."

"You're saying you need to be rescued?"

"We all do, a little bit. Don't you think?"

"Do you think _I_ need to be rescued?"

She didn't answer that. What Wren did was smile and waited with her hands at her sides. Donatello decided to run with it and kiss her. What the hell did he have to lose? The last thing he wanted to have happen was her stay under the stupid plant in some stubborn fit of needing to be rescued. He leaned down, feeling his lips connect with hers. It was supposed to be a simple kiss-at least that's what Don had intended. But she made that sharp inhale and shifted closer to him. The next minute had him working his mouth over hers and his hand around her waist, pulling her in close as he felt her hand shift against his cheek. He could smell her and only her. No one else had been around her long enough to make her smell so good and that startling thought made him growl just enough that he broke himself out of the kiss, panting slightly. Coming to his senses, he had her encased in his arms and she was more than happy to be there, her eyes shifting into that dark quick silver hue as she focused on his mouth, tasting her own lips again with a quick swipe of her tongue. His eyes focused on that single act and he decided that he wanted to taste that pink appendage as well.

"If ya gonna do that, ya better get some more mistletoe for the rest of us," Raph muttered as he slipped by the couple. His eyes were already sparking mischief but oddly enough there was no irritation there. Donnie thought that Raphael would have postured for dominance and claimed Wren as his own.

The spell should have been broken by then, Donnie was sure of it. Yet here Wren was, her eyes still on _him_ with her hand on his cheek. Her scent still wafted up to his nose and he inhaled deeply, knowing that his eyes were showing some of that curious want that was waking in his body. Wren smiled warmly, still making no move to slip away. Her scent was as strong as ever and that made something in Don grow very warm. Finally his head started working properly again and he cleared his throat, taking a step back. "Well, I guess you're free now."

"Mayhaps." She knew when she put enough pressure on him and eased back, her smile turning more friendly instead of heated. "Though, I would like to be caught again by you, sometime." Deciding that little surprise was more than enough, she headed back into the main part of the lair, ready to help decorate the tree. Donnie was slack jawed and watched her go, trying to remember what he was going to do before he was side tracked by a woman's wiles.

***********************************************************

 

Christmas time itself felt almost magical this year. While Wren focused more on the Solstice personally, she did not skimp on the gifts. Hand made or thoughtful pieces that she knew the guys needed, Wren was more than happy to offer such generosity. That giving nature also extended to Casey and April. By now mistletoe was secured to the overhangs of the kitchen, the hall leading to the boys' rooms, and the bathroom. And Wren gleefully played the game, stopping dead beneath the plastic green and white, waiting for someone to save her. Even Splinter did from time to time, rubbing his cheek against hers and relishing in the burst of happy emotion that came from the young woman. Casey tried to play as well and at the last moment Wren turned so that his lips connected with her cheek and not her mouth. It was something that greatly pleased the turtles and eased their territorial nature. When the turtles came to 'save' her, their kisses were restrained when company was over and heated with the intent to steal her breath away in private. Even Donnie was slowly getting into the game of making Wren smell good while her pulse raced under the ministrations of his mouth. It made him feel oddly accomplished and masculine as she swooned in his arms, needing a minute to collect herself before she could walk. And any of his brothers who caught that act simply grinned at him instead of push him away, saying that she wasn't his as well. Or declaring something equally idiotic in that he missed his chance when April wasn't with Casey.

And on Christmas day, he unwrapped his gift from her; the duffel bag. Wren was happily ensconced in Raph's legs as she sat on the floor, her eyes lit up as brightly as the tree behind Donnie. Her gifts to her family had been thoughtful and personalized for them and now they all looked as Donnie fell silent, staring at the pile of junk in his lap. All of the others gaped at the bits of metal and wires and parts while Donnie gazed at the pile. Finally, someone decided to break the silence. "Uh, D?" Casey leaned forward, eyes stuck on the junk. "You're really not that hard to shop for." April threw a cautious smile.

Without another word, Donnie put the bag on the floor, moved over to Wren and swept her up into a hug. She clung back just as fiercely, wrapping all her limbs around him in the process as she felt his breath by her ear. "How did you know?" His voice was thick, even in his own head and he felt her nuzzle the side of his face.

"You kept putting them all back and ....I wanted to make certain you didn't lose yourself doing everything for everyone else." She pulled her head back far enough so that she could look into his eyes and touch their foreheads together. "You're important too, remember?"

"You're a beautiful soul, Wren."

"You too."

That was when Raph decided to break up the 'deep moment' before it got too deep. "And who says Wren doesn't know the way to Donnie's heart with junk?" He smirked when Wren rolled her eyes at him, slowly unfolding herself from Donnie. "I just don't know how we're going to be able to top what she's given us this year!"

Now everyone was grinning as Wren looked at them. "What do you mean? You're already my gifts. I don't--" Her heart stopped when she saw movement by the turnstiles. Without missing a beat, she leapt up and ran to the closest person, nearly tackling her brother to the ground as her parents grinned, waiting for their turn. Both Casey and April were smiling as the reunion happened with the turtles all fist bumping each other.

Having her family over for a few days was the most frustrating thing Donnie had experienced in his life. When Wren came to thank them for her gift, she went to him first and couldn't even speak. Her gratitude was poured into her kiss, clinging with her fingers on his plastron, her scent a mix of relief, elation and desire. When she pulled away, her eyes flickered up to his own, glassy and wavering before a smile spread across her lips. She turned to his brothers, her voice found and eyes filled with tearful happiness.

If it wasn't so improper, he would have dragged her off into his room--no! The _lab_. That was sound proof and he had enough chemicals in there to kill the scent afterward.

The turtles learned first hand how strong the brother/sister bond was between the Starfyrs. And it was more amazing given the fact that they were largely separated by space and dimensions for a large part of their lives and that would never change. Hawke and Wren shared in secret jokes and spoke in that language they only seemed to know. Then there were times when he caught Wren, Hawke and Raph together, holding a conversation all on their own and laughing, showing Raph proper posture and signals for the language. It was that odd, strangely familiar "on the tip of your tongue" language that tugged at his mind, calling to him like a siren. He _wanted_ to learn it. Donatello saw how it tightened the bond of others around her. Leo had seen that as well and the tactician in their leader was already drumming up ways to utilize the unique culture to keep them all safe. Before Wren's family left, she had written several letters ( _they had a written language!_ ) on unlined paper in that mystical language, pressing them all to Hawke's chest as she said goodbye to her family with the same grace and dignity as she had to the turtles that one time. When her parents and brother disappeared through the portal, Wren leaned up against Raph who relished the moment in protecting _her_ for a change.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet interlude with TV

The rest of the day was spent rallying around Wren. She welcomed the turtles being close around her, snuggling together as needed. Evening found her curled up and leaning into Donnie as they watched Mythbusters. Ten minutes in, Don felt relaxed enough to wind his arm around her shoulders to bring her in a little closer. That seemed to be the proper response because he was rewarded with a happy sigh and a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled, flushing a bit under the easy affection and did his best to concentrate on the show. It was getting difficult to pay attention to the program the longer they stayed cuddled up. Don could only glower as Leo walked by with a warm smile, covering them both with a blanket. They were perfectly _fine_ without the audience! But his grumpy mood faded immediately as Wren snuggled in closer, practically wedging her shoulder up against the bridge of his shell. Her opposite arm draped over his front in a psuedo-hug as she buried her nose into the blanket, letting her eyes peek out to continue watching. 

Was _this_ how a romantic relationship was supposed to work? It was strange. He thought that it was going to be fireworks and explosive feelings. Here he felt warm and content, happy. And the more she relaxed, pleased to be in his presence, the more he basked in it as if she was a sun lamp. The body heat captured under the blanket was extremely soothing and the way she ran her fingers along his hip was enough to send him off to sleep. He knew it was late by the time he woke up because the TV was broadcasting snow and the volume was on a low hiss. His eyes blinked open to a sleepy looking Wren with the blanket around her shoulders, tugging on his hand.

"I wanna go to bed, Don."

"Go." He started to get up and stretch the kinks out of his long limbs. "I have to go and check on--"

"I wanna sleep with you." She didn't release his hand as she turned to head towards his room, tugging gently when she met resistance.

It seemed as if she didn't notice the bucket of ice water she had thrown on him. Donatello was wide awake now, biting on his lower lip as she still tried to tug him out of the pit. He didn't move at first, his eyes locked on the dishevled appearance of her hair. What did she mean she wanted to sleep with him? Did that actually mean... _sleep?_ Or was it that code for--

"Don." His attention was dragged from his head in trying to decipher what she was saying and back to her eyes. "Just sleep. Promise."

With halting steps he followed her and the entire time his mind was screaming at him. He had things to do! Experiments to check on that he patiently and steadfastly ignored for the family time today. But her warm hand and sleep mussed face and the memory of them snuggling in the pit lead him to his room. Why not hers? Wouldn't she be more comfortable in her room? As it was it looked like his room hadn't been touched in a few days. When she released his hand, he couldn't help but stand there, watching her turn down _his_ bed. His eyes were still glued to her, mind trying to decide what he should be doing. Should he be taking off his belt? Should he sleep _dressed_ as he was? Was it proper to even _share_ the bed? Should he--

"Do you mind if I peel off a layer?" Wren asked, drawing him out of his jumbled thoughts.

"W-what?"

Donatello was stunned once more as Wren smiled up at him. "Sleeping with an underwire isn't the most comfortable thing."

Underwire? Oh. _OH._ "Sure?" How in the world did she make it look so simple and relaxed? Just... sleeping together. For her, it seemed natural. Once he realized that she was actually going to remove her bra he turned around quickly, flushing darkly. A moment later he decided to start removing his gear, fumbling here and there with nerves as he heard the rustle of her clothing. How silly this was! He'd seen her practically naked before and now it seemed almost sacriligious! 

"Pants on or off?"

"I don't wear pants." He wanted to turn around but heaven help him if she were topless. Her warm laugh twisted his insides.

"I meant me, silly. What are you more comfortable with?"

"I don't know. I've never slept with," he cleared his throat. "A girl, really. Woman. I meant woman."

"Donatello." She walked up to face him and he jumped, sighing in relief that she had her sweatshirt on and wasn't topless. "If you want me to go, I can g--"

"No!" And he surprised himself by grabbing onto her arms. "Stay. Please?"

Her concerned expression eased back. "Okay. I'll keep them on." She turned back towards the bed, letting her hand linger on his arm in a silent beckon before drawing away completely. "But if I kick them off in my sleep because I'm too hot, that's all on you." He turned just as she was crawling into bed and he gaped at her backside just before she slid between the sheets, moving towards the wall and opening the covers in invitation. It took him another agonizing minute or two but he was crawling into bed with her, now half afraid that he was going to crush her. 

Wren ignored the stiffness. She curled her arms around the one closest to her and snuggled in with a soft sigh, waiting for him to relax. She felt him turn his head. "Just sleeping?"

"Unless you want to do more." She shifted, reaching up so that she could nose him gently. "How about this. If you want to kiss, we can kiss. If you want to explore, you may do so to your heart's content. I won't do anything until you give me permission. And if you still want to sleep, we can sleep."

She was giving him the permission to explore. Donnie wasn't sure how he should handle it considering she just wanted to sleep. At least that's what she said. The more they stayed up, the more that lovely scent was toying with him. The offer to let him play without the requirement to return the favor was tempting as well no matter how selfish that seemed. Still uncertain, he remained quiet, letting his night vision lead his fingers to her face. "Do _you_ want to do more?" His words were whisper quiet as if he was worried someone would hear them.

"Always, D," she responded back, nuzzling into the palm of his hand. "But this is for you. Your comfort matters more than mine, right now."

"And you're comfortable with me just... doing whatever and not getting anything in return?"

"Whatever," Wren confirmed softly. "If you want me touching you, or you touching me and that's it? That's it."

"But why?" He was still trying to wrap his head around it. Why would she allow him such freedoms without expecting anything in return? "I could just take what I wanted and then kick you out. Why would you say that's okay?"

"Because I love you, Donnie." She caught his sharp intake of breath and she shifted to prop herself up a little more. "You deserve everything you want and then some. I really wish I could give it all to you but I'm limited in what I have. And if for all the rest of our days all that exists is a sibling bond, that's okay too because I will still love you."

He was shaking. Wren could feel it with every part of her body that was pressed up next to his. There was a stifled sound from him and she hugged him tightly, trying to soothe whatever was making him upset. "But _how_? _Why?_ I'm a... I'm _this!_ " Suddenly there was a feeble struggle with him trying to get away and put some distance yet Wren hung on. "I'm a _mutant!_ "

"You are a _person_ who is capable of loving and be loved," Wren told him gently. Her hands were on his cheeks, making him focus on her. "I am _so_ lucky to know you, Don."

"How can you love all of us like that?" She could hear the confused pain in his voice. He was so quiet when he muttered the words that Wren almost missed them when she breathed. She could almost feel the moisture on his face as he shivered, trying to wrap his mind around how simple she made it all. "Just... _how?_ It's one person, isn't it? You can only love one like that."

"If that were the case then we would only have first loves and no one else after. Multiple marriages and relationships are not uncommon. Emperors had concubines, and noble Celtic women had more than one husband."

Donnie fell quiet at that statement, letting her words settle in his head. "History has shown that humans aren't really as monogamous as they claim to be. Even today there's more infidelity than not."

"Rebellion happens even on a subconscious level."

"And what happens when you get tired of us? Suffice it to say our options are limited, at best."

"What makes you think I'll get tired of you?"

Donnie had to scoff, laughing ruefully at the question. "Please. We live in a _sewer_. We're despised by the very people we've sworn to protect! Eventually the novelty of this entire arrangement is going to wear off. You're going to miss the sun, socializing with others, fresh air. We have nothing we can give you. Nothing that you deserve." He was about to go on until he felt her lips on his and her small, delicate hands on his face. Her kiss took his breath away and he was left with his senses swimming as he tried to figure out what to do next.

"You know the one thing I can't find up top there? _You._ Any of you. I can't give you absolutes. I can't give anyone forever. But I can give you today. And tomorrow. For as long as you want me."

"As long as _I_ want you? Wren, we don't have any other options. We can't just toss aside one thing for another."

"Do you really think I'm that callus?" Her question was serious though she didn't stop touching him and pull away. 

Donnie thought about what he asked and knew that she wasn't. She'd been with them for over a year now, going on two and she was just as loving and dedicated as before, probably even more so now that she was involved with more than just Raph. "No," he responded quietly, feeling a little guilty for suggesting it.

"Have a little faith."

"In what, the human condition?"

"In me." He felt her cheek brush against his in that gesture she preferred. Always, _always_ it felt more intimate than anything else and he wondered why that was so. His breath shivered as she repeated the motion and just before she could pull away he initiated the next kiss. That was when he noted her scent grow stronger. His hands tightened slightly around her body and he took note as to how small she was. _And Raphael has sex with her?! How was she not broken?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops! I'm sorry, it's late! Was working overtime this weekend and my brain went splat.
> 
> There are plans to celebrate New Years Eve with their girl!

Eventually his thoughts and ponderings as to _how_ things worked faded away and he concentrated more on their kiss. Her mouth was small and more flexible than his yet she reacted as if he was taking her breath away. The way her tongue moved reminded him of a humming bird in their swift, agile movements. At first he felt slow and clumsy around her but slowly he was feeling more of that mountain-like power. Strong and steady, his own actions were starting to guide hers and she fell easily into the role, letting Donnie dominate her mouth as he shifted closer, pressing more of his weight against her. Once he was satisfied with plundering her mouth, he found more delectible parts on her body. There was her ear-the curious thing that it was- and the soft, silky skin just behind it. The hollow in her throat was so tempting to bite at just as the pulse in her neck beckoned him to do just that. She felt so _warm_ and he tried to practically breathe that into himself, soaking up the feeling as he heard her soft pants and felt her breath on his scales.

It was her clothing that reminded him he had stipulated just kissing. When Donnie finally made himself to pull away and calm down, he noted how tight his shell was and how much he was loathe to end this. It was just an exploration, wasn't it? Wren looked just as breathless as he felt and for a moment he caught the longing in her eyes. Gone in a heartbeat, she shifted to embrace him, nuzzling the side of her face against his in that gesture that made his heart swell. "I liked that very much, Don."

"For a first time," he muttered quietly, trying to make light of his own awkward feelings. He almost stuttered when Wren clung to him even tighter, making him take note as to just how hot she felt.

"I didn't want you to stop," she murmured, still working to settle her hormones. It wouldn't do her any good to just jump him after she offered boundaries in the first place. "You're too wonderful and tempting to end it at kissing."

She wasn't lying. Her scent was as strong as ever and he could tell she was warmer than before. Truth be known, he didn't want to stop at kissing, either but he felt that his word and honor would be questioned if he changed the dynamics now. "You're tired now?"

"Hardly," she quipped as she shifted a bit, molding her body a little more against his. "But I'll be okay."

As much as he wanted to go on, he didn't. As much as she was tempting and willing, Don knew he wasn't ready and settled down beside her, giving her some space to breathe. "You know...you could go find someone...." A suggestion he didn't want to make because deep down _he_ wanted to be the one to aleviate her discomfort.

"No," she responded quickly. "I said I wanted to sleep with you, so I will sleep." Once again her cheek was against his and his breath hitched at the gentle, brushing motion. She murmured something in that language he found captivating. "Sleep well, D."

"You're going to teach me those words, one day." 

He could feel her smile as she snuggled up against him, completely trusting him not to crush her in sleep. "I will."

 

Donatello slept through the night without interruption. And he was amazed that he had woken up feeling rested and not at all zombie like as he was wont to do. Nestled in his arms was Wren, still sleeping, looking like an angel in his eyes. The desire to move a lock of hair out of her face couldn't be ignored and as he did so, her eyes opened. The smile that spread across her face banished his apprehension that he woke her with a simple gesture.

[Good morn.] She offered a quick kiss on the lips before stretching. 

Donnie accepted the kiss with is eyes closed. A moment later, they popped open as he realized what Wren said. Or more importantly, _how_ she said it. "What does that mean? Good morning, right?"

Wren threw him a coy smile, refusing to speak in English. [The best way to learn new words is to hear them in the context you know.]

Slowly a smile graced his face as he listened to the words, his brain trying to figure out the next puzzle. "That's more than I've heard you directed towards me. An...explanation as to why you're talking to me like this?"

She nodded, giving him a little positive reinforcement. [For you, my love. I know you will enjoy it.] The subtle motions she made were still lost upon the turtle but she knew in time when he learned the language, he would understand that there was more to the language than just words. Leo picked up on it quickly and Raphael had embraced it. [I will go make some food to break your fast.] Again she offered a kiss, feeling Donnie shift and actively participate. Before he got any other ideas she pulled away, slipping out of bed in order to leave. Donnie watched her go, feeling his heart pound and his tail shudder at the thought of grabbing her and keeping her in his bed.

Darwin's Beard, he was going crazy

With a low groan he flopped back onto his shell, staring up at the ceiling while he let his mind run through what was going on. Sleeping beside her had been... well, he couldn't say amazing because he was sleeping but then again he was _sleeping!_ When was the last time he managed to sleep through the night uninterrupted by his thoughts and projects and demands from his family? Her scent was still in his nose which only antagonized the urges. For once, he didn't seem too put out by it.

 

Wren changed, but she didn't wash away the night. She was well aware of the scent mixture wafting around her and she was also aware since it wasn't the strong sexual musk, the others wouldn't get too worked up. The lack of bathing was to soothe Donnie's senses, assuring him he wasn't one so easily tossed aside. She smiled to herself as she prepared his preferred breakfast, making certain his coffee was brewed. "Good morning, love." She glanced up, looking over to Leo as he moved into the kitchen. His face broke out into a wide, goofy smile as she greeted him.

"Good morning," he greeted warmly, carefully reaching around to hug her. "Did you sleep well?" The question was muffled a bit as he breathed against the crook of her neck. "Did... Donnie sleep well?"

"Exceptionally," she replied, leaning back into Leo's embrace. "He's always so exhausted."

"Mmm." He didn't seem to care that Donatello's scent was on her. "It's always been a challenge to get him to rest and restore himself." His blue eyes shifted to look at the food she was making. "Need help?"

"I know better, now. Go mix up more batter. I'll deal with the stove." Wren was grinning, taking a moment to nip at his jaw before returning to work. "Go, Leo." 

"How is it you don't get tired of us?" he asked softly, confident enough to work on making waffle batter. "Our stamina is greater than even a normal human male. By now you should be beyond exhausted with the demands--"

"You demand nothing from me." She looked back over to Leonardo. "This is give and take, or give and give. And when I need my own rest, I will let you know."

"And will you actually tell us or just bear with it silently?" He watched her stare back at him, then turn to the food she was preparing. With the graceful twist of one hand, she turned down the heat and then turned to face Leo completely. 

"If your love exhausted me beyond all measure, is it truly love?" She faced him, palms open and facing Leo. He'd come to know by now that this was her gesture of being completely honest. She was hiding nothing. Leo had learned that she couldn't hide anything from them, anyway. Her lies were as bad as Leo's when he was trying to hide something from his family. 

He watched her for a long minute before turning back to his task. "So how does it go with Donnie?"

"You're asking me to kiss and tell now, too?" Wren teased him, gently bumping his hip with her own. "He's more private than you are. And less likely to ask anyone else for pointers, I believe."

"What pointers did I ask for?" Leo couldn't finish it as his father came into view. He bowed to Splinter in greeting as Wren bounced over to him to give a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, Splinter!" She greeted warmly. "Waffles?"

"Good morning my children," Splinter responded as he eased into a chair. "Yes, thank you, Wren." He watched a more controlled interaction between the couple and he smiled to himself. It wasn't a perfect thing to see his sons sharing one woman, but then again very little was ever perfect. For the most part, everyone seemed to be in agreement to it. No one felt left out, really. And from what Splinter could see, it did make the team stronger. He caught the scent of Donnie in the air and surmised that Wren had been with him for at least part of the night. The tall turtle had yet to surface.

"Yes! Waffles!" Mikey hooted as he skid into the kitchen, sliding into his seat and grinning broadly. "Are you adding the sour patch kids and marshmallow sauce to it too?"

"No." Wren answered as gagging sounds could be heard from Raph. "I forgot the pepto bismol chasers to go with that recipe. You'll have to settle for some fresh fruit."

"You mean _Strawberries?_ " Mikey purred, smirking at Leo who was starting to flush.

"And kumquats!" She held up the grape sized orange. "They're in season."

"Kum-what?" Raphael quirked a brow. "That sounds dirty."

"Of course it does. That's why I got them?" Still grinning, her eyes lifted up behind her first lover to see Donnie come in shyly. "Think fast!" She tossed the fruit to the turtle who caught it in mid-air without even looking.

"Hey, you found Kumquats?" Even Don was in a jovial mood today and popped the fruit into his mouth.

Mikey was more than a little grossed out by it. "Don't you peel them?" Then he stopped as a new realization hit him. "Whoah, _dude!_ You're speaking with words before your coffee! Are you sick, D?"

"The flesh is extremely tart while the skin is very mellow and sweet. They're not supposed to be peeled," Donnie informed him as he ignored the second question, sitting beside his father. "Good morning, Sensei."

The morning banter was happier than usual with everyone taking notice that Donnie was coherent before he had gotten his caffeine fix. "It's New Years Eve tomorrow," Raph announced, looking at Wren in the process. "Balls gonna drop."

Wren had a strange smile on her face as she looked to the turtle beside her. She wanted to say something smart but Splinter was with them. "It's a busy night."

"Gonna be a little hard to get in a New Year's Kiss, huh?"

"Not if we take different time zones," Donnie supplied as all eyes turned to him. He shrugged slightly. "It's midnight somewhere."

Wren was more pleasantly surprised that Donnie included himself in the festivities than the suggestion. "I like that idea."

"Toyko," Leo instantly supplied, his eyes on Wren. Then he shifted, remembering that Splinter was there. "If... that is okay with you, Sensei."

"Kids and their desires to party." The mutant rat chuckled warmly. "If this is a holiday you wish to indulge in, you may."

"I got Italy, then!" Mikey grinned, "You know, Michelangelo?" Wren couldn't help but giggle at the way his brow ridges waggled at her.

Raph smirked. "New York, obviously."

Then all eyes turned to Donnie. He had his nose in a cross word puzzle. "Donnie?" Wren looked at the turtle sweetly, waiting until she had his attention before continuing on. "Do you have a preferred time zone?"

Not following the conversation, the turtle peered up at her. "Not...really? I haven't been anywhere else for a preferred time zone. And it doesn't matter anyway." 

"For New Year's Eve, I mean."

Now he noticed how everyone was looking at him. He must have gotten enthralled with his puzzle after his suggestion and lost track. "Do you?"

"Mountain." Her eyes lit up with Mikey's and Raph's cat calls. Splinter's whiskers twitched in amusement while Leo sat back with an enigmatic smile on his face.

"Okay?" Still not getting it, he leaned back in his chair. "I'm not--wait. You picked Mountain Time...for me?" Oh, now he was starting to get it. "That would be the --"

Wren grinned again, nodding slightly. "That would be your time. I only have one mouth for four kiss--" There was a grunt as Raph kicked Mikey under the table to keep him from quipping about mouths and how many Wren could take at once. "-kisses."

"Oh. Uhm. Okay?"

"Yay!" She made a show of hugging his neck and brushing her cheek down his. Almost at once Donatello was flushing hard and nearly ducking his head in his shell. "Guess I'll have to get started on getting ready, then, huh?"

"So soon?" Raph couldn't help but smirk as he caught Wren's eyes lingering on Donnie for longer than was necessary. 

"I have four outfits to choose for my special dates!" She shook her head, settling back down into her seat. "And I thought you knew not to question a lady's time to prepare herself."

"You don't need to prepare, yer already perfect," Raph drawled, making his brothers' eyes roll.


	12. Donnie's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of this piece! Will we see an appearance of little D???

One would have thought that three previous 'dates' would have had her exhausted. Leo's 'midnight' was at eleven in the morning with Mikey's being 6 pm. Raphael was at true midnight and Donnie's was a quick two hours later. Donatello was sure that Raph would complain and grouse that he had gotten the shortest time span but he was surprised when the turtle didn't say a word and merely raised his brows at his immediate younger brother in silent question. HIs brothers also added their own personal touches into their private celebrations with Wren and for the life of him, he had no idea what to do! In fact, he was Still trying to figure it out when Wren knocked on his door lightly at 1:50 AM.

He really had no idea what he should be doing when she walked in with a blue lace dress on and her hair pulled up out of her face save for a ringlet or two to frame her features. Donnie couldn't help but stare at her as she offered a bashful smile. Was it only two nights ago that they had slept together? And now she was intent on doing it again? He was trying to wrap his mind around all of it but after April's ultimate decision, he was having a very difficult time accepting that another human would ever be interested in him. Them. Any of them. 

"I brought you something," Her words jarred him out of his own thoughts and now he focused on the strange ball with the power cord. "Thought it'd be nice to look up at the stars."

"Through concrete," Donnie started dryly. watching her just waltz into his room and find the power strip that made up one of three outlets in his room.

"Mayhaps." She plugged the device in but didn't turn it on yet as she turned back to the tall turtle. "Turn out the lights?"

The entire time he had watched her move. Wren needed to choose a spot for her machine and she glided through the room silently. Not like what a ninja would do, but there was a certain aura of...of _ancient_ to her movements. It froze Donatello where he was and her voice seemed to be the break to that spell. Startled, he blinked at her, trying to figure out what she was doing. His hand lifted up and flipped the switch, expecting them to plummet into darkness Instead he found them in a low level of twilight with Wren grinning at him. She pointed up and he tilted his eyes heavenwards, stilling as his jaw dropped open. Above them were constellations of pin point lights, all coming from the device Wren brought.

"It's not perfect," she started softly as his eyes once again trained on her. "But I like it. And it's a lot warmer in here than outside, too."

He moved towards her, smiling a bit and feeling that nervous energy that had been only increasing the more time he spent around her. "You don't have to sell me on the idea. I like it."

"Good!" She showed a nervous energy herself and noticing it caught Donatello by surprise. "You know, it's nothing fancy. Just a dome I poked holes in and--"

"Wait." His eyes moved back towards the device and then he looked up at the 'stars' on the ceiling. "You _made_ this?" He reached for hands and squeezed them lightly when they curled around his fingers. 

"Yes. Two sides. One for Earth and one for where Hawke lives."

"The other dimension?" Now his eyes were scanning the lights, trying to see if he found any familiar constellations. "Is that the one that's up now?"

" _Hai_ ," Wren answered, her eyes locked on the wonder on Donnie's face.

"You know all the constellations there?"

"The ones that are visible from Earthmountain in the summer. It's too cold to stay outside for long periods of time in the winter," Wren beamed as Donnie was enthralled with her gift. "And when Poe starts talking about the stars, he can keep going for a long, _long_ time."

The innuendo was lost on Donnie but Wren didn't mind at all. She was pleased to find his happy right here, looking at patterns of lights on the ceiling. Kissing at midnight didn't even matter now because Wren was more focused on the tall turtle, There was just something about him and his eagerness to learn that captured her heart and for her, watching this moment was more important than all the New Year's Eve kisses ever. She was ready to lead him over to the bed so they could lay side by side and she could tell him about the constellations of a far away place and the stories about them when a chime sounded. Like responding to a bell, Donnie turned towards her, moved his hands to cup her cheeks and then kissed her.

Time stopped as she reveled in that kiss, Her hands drifted up to cover his and to serve as an anchor as she felt herself float on the high of his mouth actively seeking hers. His tongue made her inhale quickly and chirp out a sound that he eagerly swallowed up. He shifted forward and she met the solid build of his body before relenting to the pressure and taking a tiny step back. This time, _he_ initiated, he led the kiss and she certainly didn't want to drift too far away. A few moments later and she felt the bed at her calves and she squealed in surprise as he lifted her up to stand on the bed, altering their position. Now the taller one of the pair, Wren leaned down, letting her hands drift over the strong chords of steely muscle in his wrists and forearms before sliding back up to his own fingers. She wasn't prepared for the parting of his lips from hers and then that gentle brush of his cheek against her own. Wren felt her body tense for a moment before it relaxed as she returned the gesture, She rewarded him with gentle pecks on his mouth, her eyes already darkening.

"Hey." Donnie felt that his voice was deeper already. Raw. Husky. And he noted from her scent that she _liked_ it.

"Hey." Silver eyes were now dark and glittering and focused on _him._

Donatello felt brave enough to move a curl of her hair out of her eyes just so he could see them more clearly. "Happy New Year, Wren." Her smile made his heart skip a beat. He wasn't going to chicken out this time! She chose their time to be the last one so they wouldn't be interrupted and he knew that now. "Thank you for choosing me to celebrate it with you." Of course he knew that she was with his brothers before but this was _their_ time. _Their_ new years.

"I want to celebrate everything I can with you, Don." He didn't understand how or why when she spoke those words to him, it was as if she had spoken them _only_ to him even though he logically knew she had said similar things to the others. Yet she still went out of her way to make _them_ feel special and unique. 

"Even the stars?"

Just seeing his mouth curl up into a tease set Wren's heart beating double time again. "Especially the stars," she confirmed, resting her forehead against his.

Donnie could feel that growl bubble up in his chest. She was _right there_. Smiling and happy and the look of adoration was for him and no one else! Her focus was on him, and he could feel that in his very soul. He finally freed that growl as he wound his arms around her, realizing that his face was now very much in her cleavage. He tensed for a moment, unsure if it was okay but then he felt her small hand caress the back of his head, cradling him gently. "I want to learn more about _you_ , first, before you tell me more about your stars."

Her next words were very quiet, but filled with a secret need that he'd only begun to comprehend. "I ... would like that very much, Donatello." She smiled down at him as he tilted his head to look up at her. A second later and he had lifted her off the bed, holding her against him with a strength he rarely showed, his smirk revealing that he enjoyed lifting her up. Especially when she squeaked and clung to him that much harder. Another kiss sealed their fate and made her body burn hotter. Donnie basked in her warmth, drinking it down. He kept her standing for as long as she was able to until she was so weak kneed her safety was threatened. He effortlessly laid her back on the bed, eyes roaming over her body and noted how the dark blue lace brought out the silver out in her eyes. Don took note that she didn't dress in their colors to impress them. There was no variation of purple on her. What she did wear enhanced _her_ features. Reminded them of who she was. He found he preferred that over the implication that she was conforming to them. Instead she was complimenting them, completing _them_. And he was the last one to join in that group.

There were reasons why he'd been reluctant about this and the main reason had been April. He didn't want to set himself up for another broken heart-especially if that came to pass and was then tortured every day with watching Wren with his brothers. Happy, smiling, smelling--

"Donnie?" Wren sounded out of breath. At that point he realized his hand was under her dress, fingers playing with the soft skin at her waist. Shocked that he had become so bold while lost in his own thoughts, he jolted in place. Wren was gracious enough to ignore it. "I have something to tell you."

"I'm not human... down...down there."

Oh Darwin, he said that out loud, didn't he? Donnie groaned, dropping his head into his pillow as he tried to pull his hand away only to find that Wren made it a point to keep it there. Of _course_ he would humiliate himself like this! All he wanted to do was crawl under a rock or at the very least sink into his shell so he couldn't be seen again.

"I kind of figured, given the shell and green, you know."

"No, you don't understand." He knew it! So close and yet so far and he practically whined, glancing up long enough to catch her mildly amused expression. "I am the least human like out of all of us, Wren. Have you ever seen a natural turtle's penis?"

Wren wasn't certain how to handle the conversation so she moved to her side, propping her head on her hand. "Well there was that one time in biology class. So you're saying you're all turtle there?" That would make for a complicated evening. Thankfully only Raphael was the largest out of all of them--so far. And they had to work together before finding a mutually satisfying end. Anything that flared wildly in the close approximation of a normal turtle and Wren knew she was going to be in trouble.

"More than the others. And I .. uh. I don't want to hurt you."

"Or get hurt yourself with another rejection?" She could feel her heart ache when she caught the slight affirmation in Donnie's nod. It was endearing that they all wanted to make certain she was safe but in the same time it hurt to see how insecure they were. There was nothing to be confident about because they never had the opportunity to become self-assured. And the one guy who had that chance had been passed over for someone else. She had no idea how that felt and she knew she couldn't even begin to try to empathize that. Their fears were valid and Wren certainly didn't want to belittle them. "I understand," she whispered, drawing her lips over his jaw. "I can't tell you there's nothing to worry about or say that your concerns are unfounded. I'll be here when you're ready." It was all Wren could do and she certainly didn't want to force him into something he didn't want to do. 

What she thought was going to happen now was that she would start talking about the stars and the various constellations and the stories behind them. What caught her off guard was Donatello's mouth feasting on her with a desperate sound behind it. She leaned back, winding her arms around his neck as if to protect him as she accepted the sudden advance, willing to go with the flow that seemed wholly unpredictable for the time being. Her clothing moved, shifted upwards as she felt a slightly cooler hand on her legs, stroking slowly. Donnie's hand lingered on her scars and she reached down to squeeze his fingers. That was all he seemed to need. 

Donatello's exploration was thorough and eventually, he managed to get her dress off to look at her. He marveled at her heat, how her body responded to the stimulus he offered. The way she simply prepared for him caught his attention and slowly, tentatively, he tasted her. And suddenly one taste was simply not enough. Wren encouraged him by pulling his head to her core, opening her legs as she called out his name. And when she came, he watched in awe.

"Oh... Wren." Eager to see her body convulse again under his ministrations, he grew bolder, pushing a finger inside and groaning at the soft, wet clutch of her insides around it. While never actually being this close to a female, he had read plenty about sex and techniques. The _Kama Sutra_ was not unfamiliar to him. Learning about orgasm and what happened to the body was only through book learning. But to be here, _right_ here, watching it happen before his eyes was something else! He was at a loss as to where to concentrate his vision--should he watch his finger disappear between reddish-pink, vulgar flesh or drag up towards Wren's blitzed out face? Both were equally enticing and half-consciously he nuzzled her inner thigh in praise. 

His favored experiment was her, he decided. Touching and stimulating different places, Donatello discovered what she liked best. What made her cum the fastest. What made her toes curl, her body twitch, her voice go hoarse. And then, pressing high into that heated canal, he learned how that dropped the octave of her pleas, bringing her torso up as her hands shook. A few frantic heartbeats of silence and she burst, quite literally! The rush of fluid around his hand and tiny droplets on his face surprised him and it took the science part of his brain a moment to give him the reasoning for the sudden waterworks.

"You can ejaculate?"

She must not have heard him because she was pleading, begging for more. "Oh god--please. _Don_." her hand was reaching for his slicked wrist, pulling his hand towards her core again. "More..."

He growled, pushing in roughly as he surged forward, claiming her mouth in a heated kiss as he pressed into that spot again, thrusting quickly as her legs curled up, seeking more sensation. He marveled at the fact that she felt different inside now. Rigid? Open? Definitely more sensitive as she came again, coating them both in her fluids. 

"So beautiful," he muttered by her ear, feeling that hungry desire creep up on his nerves. But this? This was _fun_. This, he _enjoyed_. This made her call out to him in a way that he responded in a primal fashion and Donatello was soaking it up like no tomorrow. He learned that her climaxes were more powerful if he paused about twenty seconds before thrusting into her, using his finger to bring her to that peak over and over again. It was a kind of power something could get addicted to and Wren seemed to go on forever. 

Limp noodle was an appropriate description for her as she lay there on his bed. Draped over one thigh and tucked slightly into his torso, Wren looked like she had passed out. Donnie kept his hand on her belly, noting faintly that there had been a _lot_ more fluids than he ever anticipated and he was seriously unprepared. Scientific curiosity reared its ugly head again and he lifted his fingers to his mouth, taking in the unique scent before tasting. Darwin's Beard, that was a mistake. 

That fire was back, hotter than ever in his blood and he looked down at Wren. She was so peaceful there, happy, relaxed, and wrung out. Debauched. He couldn't disturb her now-she wouldn't miss him for a few minutes, anyway. He thought incorrectly as he tried to slip away and take care of himself, she grabbed at him.

"Where you going?"

"Ah.. uh, t-towel?"

Wren's eyes opened and struggled to focus on his face. "Let me love on you, Don."

Those words stunned the turtle and he could only stare at her. He felt her fingers on his plastron, drawing down the center groove and sending his body into a hard bout of shivers. "Wha--what?"

"Will you let me love you?" She asked softly, pleading as her fingers slowed to a stop above the obvious bulge. "Please? You've been _so_ good to me." Her nose nuzzled just under his jaw, making his eyes flutter shut as he groaned. 

"Don't want to scare you."

Now he could feel her hand at his slit, gently stroking and using the pressure of her fingers to draw the slit open. "I won't be scared."

"Y-yes you will."

"Don't tell me what to do."

He chuckled, feeling the last of his resolve go and he fell into her hand with a groan. He refused to look at her, then, afraid to see the repulsion and disgust on her face. For a long time, Donnie heard... nothing. She said nothing but he could feel her hands on him, gently holding him with a silent reverence. Wren glanced up and saw how his eyes were scrunched up, waiting for the worst thing to happen. A gentle smile toyed on her face as she held onto the most intimate and fragile part of him. Donnie wasn't kidding when he said that he was... different. A little shorter, the shaft definitely more slender than Raph, but the glans was definitely more turtle. The opening seemed almost embedded with a thick protrusion of flesh that looked not unlike a calla lilly. Clearly not as flared as a normal turtle's, but Wren decided that ultimately she could work with this.

Her hands were unbearably warm while she tucked her legs under her, sitting between his own as her hands gently stroked him. Memories of another time hit her, reminding her that everyone had a starting point. Without any other warning, she leaned over to brush her tongue against that slit and then sweep lovingly along the hood, letting her tongue flatten against it.

"Holy _SHIT_!" 

Donnie was _not_ expecting that! And it felt so _good!_ Eyes wide open, body already half up in shock, he stared at Wren, still not quite comprehending what she had done. Regardless of the fact she smirked at him, licking her lips, she couldn't possibly have... oh.. no way! And then he watched her lower her face, opening her mouth, letting her tongue reach out--

"Oh....sh-shit."

It wasn't long after that. It seemed pitiful in his mind that he was undone so quickly. He wanted to savor her mouth on him, sucking softly on the flare as well as much of the shaft as she could just before he ruptured with a strangled choke. When his mind cleared and finally started to function again, he was terrified that he had drowned her. Instead, he found her tucked up against his side, sticky in places but also very much alive as she drew soothing circles on one of his scutes, waiting for his senses to come back to him. "Feeling better?"

The soft, smug quip made him laugh and he turned to face her, more than content to let Wren arrange herself around him. "Yes," he said, not certain how the conversation should proceed. A furrow hit his brow as he remembered that she only used her mouth. Wasn't this evening for everything? "You didn't want--"

Donnie fell silent as a finger was pressed to his lips. Wren pulled her hand away and kissed his mouth before answering. "Do you want me to?"

"Yes." He paused a moment. "I..I think. You weren't... I mean you didn't--"

"Don, you are as beautiful and as unique as anyone else. And I love you for it." She brushed her cheek against his, smiling as his breath hitched. "I think I want us to get used to each other first. You're fairly impressive, after all."

"Used to each other?"

"More comfortable." She smiled again, looking down at him with such adoration that he thought he was going to cry. His chest certainly felt tight enough to do so! "You did a good job keeping my mind shut down, after all."

"I--I like that." A tension that he couldn't quite place, yet knew was there for a long time suddenly lifted from him and he smiled, trailing a finger down her cheek. "Getting comfortable. As... as long as you're okay with it."

"Donnie, you have _magic_ hands," she purred with a grin. "I am _not_ complaining! I'm fairly sure I'm going to have issues walking tomorrow."

He was amazed at how comfortable he was at the moment. How carefree she was around him. Was it because of the oxytocin they had just dumped or something else? "Yes. Well. You ruined my bed." His eyes were glimmering playfulness as he said that.

"The other side's still good!" Her quip was followed by a laugh as he nuzzled in to nip at her throat. Maybe it was okay to let her in and love her. Maybe it was a good thing after all to share her. Donnie was certain that he didn't want to give her up now.


End file.
